¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?
by Parawhore Girl
Summary: ¿Porque ahora? En mis mil años de vida jamás me había enamorado, bueno no así, pero… ¿Por qué él?... No lo puedo creer en todo Ooo por que tenía que ser el ¡Por Glob! No puedo creer que me enamore de mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer que me enamore de… Finn el Humano
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno este es mi primer Fic, mi nombre es Raquel pero me pueden decir Rocky, es pero que les guste a y por cierto más adelante hay una canción les recomiendo que la pongan para que la vayan siguiendo con la lectura la canción se llama Brighter de una de mis bandas favoritas Paramore, bueno nos leemos abajo :D_

_P.D. Finn en este fic tiene 17 y Marceline 16_

_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

_Chapter 1: Sentimientos encontrados_

_Disclaimer: Ni Hora de Aventura, ni sus personajes me pertenecen… por ahora muajajaja_

* * *

Marceline's POV

¿Porque ahora? En mis mil años de vida jamás me había enamorado, bueno no así, pero… ¿Por qué él?... No lo puedo creer en todo Ooo por que tenía que ser el ¡Por Glob! No puedo creer que me enamore de mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer que me enamore de… Finn el Humano

End Marceline's POV

En las lejanías de Ooo hay una cueva con una linda casa dentro, claro ya todos sabemos de quien es, bueno volviendo al tema, si miramos cuidadosamente se puede ver a una Marceline recostada en el techo de su casa viendo en anochecer y reflexionando sobre un tema que la ha estado atormentando durante varios días.

- **¿Maldita sea Porque?** - Decía una realmente frustrada Marceline – **¿Porque ahora?** – Se repetía una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta alguna – **Bueno todo es por algo – **decía ya más tranquila** - ¿Pero porque él? AAAAGGHHHHHH – **Dijo Marceline para luego decir**- bueno ya es suficiente necesito calmarme y sé que podrá hacerlo y hacerme pensar mejor**

En eso entro a su habitación por la ventana y tomo su bajo-hacha que estaba es la esquina del desordenado cuarto y se dispuso a cantar

- **mmmm** **Bueno, cual canto** – Dejo poniendo su mano en su barbilla en eso chasqueo los dedos y dijo – **Ya se** – Empezó a tocar su bajo y a cantar

**_ So this is how it goes  
Well I, I would have never known  
And if it ends today  
I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone_**

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's your's and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

Well this is not your fault  
But if I'm without you  
Then I will feel so small  
And if you have to go  
Always know that you shine brighter than anyone does.

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's your's and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

If you run away now,  
Will you come back around?  
And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright.

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's your's and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

I'll wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright  
(You shine bright, you shine bright)  
I'll wave goodbye tonight. 

Marceline termino de cantar con una sonrisa en su rostro y miro por la ventana viendo la luna llena en todo su esplendor y dijo – **Que hermosa noche, saldré a dar un paseo **– Dicho eso salió con su bajo-hacha en la espalda pero lo que no sabía era que unos momentos antes alguien había salido para el lugar a donde ella se disponía a ir… a las praderas.

Unos momentos antes

- **Jake por favor déjame solo** – Dice un muy deprimido Finn

- **Vamos bro levántate de esa cama no soporto verte así – **Dice un triste Jake y al momento se le ocurre una idea para levantarlo – **bueno entonces iré a comer un muy delicioso espagueti calientito, con albóndigas y salsa de tu favorita **– Al momento de oir la descripción del espagueti se oye rugir el estómago de Finn - **¿Quieres un poquito? **– Dice para incitar mas a Finn para que se pare de esa cama

**- mmmm bueno bro, nadamas porque tengo mucha** **hambre** – Dicho eso los dos bajaron al comedor

Al terminar de comer Jake le dijo a Finn algo que no le iba a gustar

- **Finn ya no estés así, sé que la querías mucho pero eso ya paso, recuerda todo pasa por algo **– Dice Jake a lo Finn responde

- **Lose hermano pero me duele mucho** – Dicho esto un recuerdo se filtra a la cabeza de Finn

**_Flash Back_**

Se ve a Finn con la Princesa Flama viendo el atardecer pero algo perturba el hermoso momento de esta pareja era un comentario de la Princesa

- **Finn, necesito decirte algo** – dice con la mirada algo triste

- **¿Que pasa Princesa?** – Dice Finn algo confundido

- **Finn sabes que te quiero pero…** - La princesa intenta buscar las palabras para decírselo

- **Pero…** - Dice Finn aún más confundido

- **Finn nuestra relación no avanza y lo siento pero esto no está funcionando para mi** – Dice la Princesa la cual se pone de pie y se dispone a irse

- **Princesa….P-porque me hace esto** -dice un Finn muy dolido por las palabras de la princesa – **tú dijiste que me amabas** – dice con lágrimas en los ojos

-** Lo siento Finn, lo siento mucho** – Dice esto y se va dejando a Finn con el corazón roto y soltando una lágrimas de dolor

**Fin Flash Back**

- **¿Finn estas bien?** – Dice Jake preocupado puesto que su hermano se encontraba con una mirada perdida y soltando unas lagrimas

- **Si Jake **– Dice limpiándose las lágrimas y fingiendo un sonrisa –** Jake voy a salir nos vemos después a y salúdame a Arcoíris y a mis sobrinitos**–

- **Ok Bro nos vemos** – Dice viéndolo salir por la puerta para luego irse con su esposa e hijos

Con Marceline

Se ve a Marceline sentada bajo un árbol tocando su bajo-hacha cuando se escucha un extraño sonido en ese momento Marceline se pone de pie con su bajo-hacha en las manos en posición de batalla

- **¿Q-quien anda ahí?** -

* * *

Hasta ahí lo dejo por hoy, mmm ¿quien sera la persona a la que Marceline le apunta? creo que ya se lo imaginan ustedes pero no se confien y para que no crean que soy mala les dejare un adelanto

-** ¿Q-quien anda ahi?- **

- **Tranquila, tranquila soy yo no me ataques-**

- **a eres tu siento haberte apuntado con mi bajo-hacha-**

- **no pasa nada te importa si te acompaño-**

- **claro que no, ven siéntate-**

Se despide Rocky mejor conocida como Parawhore Girl lmL jajaja

Bye bye nos leemos luego :P


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo, aquí esta Rocky ¿Qué cuentan? Jaja :P bueno ayer estaba checando mi Fic y me di cuenta de que tenía 3 reviews, les diré honestamente no esperaba tener reviews, me puse contentísima y mis hermanas y yo nos pusimos como locas brincando y bailando. Bueno responderé algunos reviews_

**_cherry.26cl : _**_muchísimas gracias por todo lo que dijiste seguiré tu consejo y espero mejorar con cada review que tenga_

**_gumball lee :_**_ gracias por dejar el review y te diré Marceline tiene 16 en este Fic porque no le quería aumentar mucho la edad a Finn y nose mi hermanita me dijo que le pusiera 16 para que nose viera tan mayor y pues me gustó la idea, por cierto nose muy bien porque me dicen Rocky así me empezaron a decir mis amigos y familiares y pues se me quedo el apodo jajá :D_

**_cyberakuma1 : _**_muchísimas gracias que bueno que te gusto el Fic_

_y a los que lo leyeron pero no dejaron review muchas gracias por haberlo leido_

_Bueno ya estuvo aquí les dejo el siguiente Capitulo_

_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

_Chapter 2: Un viejo amigo y algo inesperado_

_Disclaimer: Ni Hora de Aventura, ni sus personajes me pertenecen… por ahora muajajaja_

* * *

****- **¿Q-quien and ahí?** – Dice Marceline un poco preocupada de el que puede ser esa persona misteriosa

**- Tranquila, tranquila soy yo no me ataques- **Dice cierto muchacho de ojos rojos y cabello negro como la noche, si esa misteriosa persona era… Marshall Lee el Rey Vampiro

**- a eres tú, siento haberte apuntado con mi bajo-hacha- **dice Marceline algo apenada y volviéndose a sentar donde mismo viendo la luna llena

**- no pasa nada - **dijo Marshall acercándose a su prima. -** ¿te importa si te acompaño?**

**- claro que no, ven siéntate- **Dice Marceline haciendo una seña para que se sentara, pero lo que ninguno de nuestros amigos sabia era que alguien los observaba desde los arbustos si ese alguien era Finn.

**Con Finn**

Finn estaba llegando a las praderas pero en eso vio una sombra femenina muy conocida pero… no estaba sola a su lado estaba… ¿un chico? – ¿Marceline? –Dijo en un susurro. En ese momento Finn sintió algo un poco raro en su interior pero… que sería… ¿odio? No, no podía ser odio ni siquiera conocía al chico que estaba con Marcy… pero… porque sentía algo raro al ver a ese chico con Marceline en eso un recuerdo se coló en la cabeza de Finn un recuerdo de algo que no hace mucho había sucedido habían pasado solo un par de semanas desde que eso ocurrió.

**_Flash Back_**

_Se ve a Finn tendido en su cama deprimido por su ruptura con la Princesa Flama volteado del lado de su mesita de noche, pero lo que nunca se imaginó era que cierta vampira lo estaba espiando y que estaba esperando a que se volteara para asustarlo poniendo la peor cara que tenía, Finn sin saber que Marceline se encontraba a sus espaldas se dio vuelta al mismo tiempo de que soltaba un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos Marceline trato de asustarlo gritando –__**Bleeehhh**__- sacando la lengua y poniendo una cara de demonio _

_Finn ni se inmuto y solo dijo – __**Hola Marcy**__- un poco fastidiado ya que en esos momentos no quería ver a nadie _

_- __**Wow esa chica sí que te quemo ¿verdad?**__ – Dice para que Finn se ría un poco_

_-__** jajaja**__ – se ríe pero esa pequeña pisca de felicidad por ver a su amiga no le llega a sus ojos __**– Marcy no es que no quiera que estés aquí pero ¿se podría saber porque viniste?- **__pregunta Finn_

_- __**O vamos necesito alguna razón para ver a mi héroe de pacotilla favorito?**__ – pregunta Marceline flotando frente a Finn con una seductora mirada haciendo que Finn se sonroje un poco pero no tanto como para que la vampiresa se diera cuenta._

_- __**bueno Marcy si quieres quédate pero yo no me voy a levantar de la cama**__- Dijo volteándose y volviendo a suspirar_

_- __**oh vamos Finn**__ – Dice Marceline para que su amigo cambiara de actitud – __**mmm y si vamos a perseguir lobos?**__ – dice Marceline para que se levantara de la cama_

_- __**nahh**__ – dice Finn aun sin ver a Marceline_

_- __**mmmm y si tocamos algo, aquí trigo mi bajo-hacha tu puedes tocar con tu globo o lo que sea**__ – insistiendo pero solo logra la misma respuesta por parte del rubio – __**Bueno Finn esto está comenzando a frustrarme**__ – y al momento se le ocurrió una idea de lo más genial, jalo de la cama a nuestro querido héroe y lo saco por la ventana llevándolo mientras flotaba hacia un precipicio._

_- __**¡MARCELINE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO BAJAME AHORA MISMO!**__ – le grita Finn a Marceline a lo cual ella le contesta _

_- __**¿Estás seguro héroe?**__ – haciendo una seña para que mirara hacia abajo, al momento de que Finn se dio cuenta de la altura en la que entraban y que el mar se encontraba debajo de ellos no hizo más que asustarse y escalar a Marceline hasta quedar en su espalda aferrándose a ella lo más fuerte que podía, pero lo que no sabía era que Marceline se había sonrojado de oreja a oreja por el abrazo que le estaba dando Finn. Después de eso Marceline decidió bajarlo para que se calmara y se relajara empezaron a charlar de distintas cosas tanto que Finn se olvidó de todas sus preocupaciones. _

_Unos días después el seguía pensando en Marceline pero… no de la misma forma, seguía pensando en ella como su mejor amiga o eso creía el, pero las pocas veces que la veía o cada vez que pensaba en ella, la veía de una forma… diferente las veía cada vez más… linda – __**Finn por favor, no será que te estas enamorando de tu mejor amiga, no eso no puede ser no puedo estar enamorado de Marceline…o sí?**__ – Se repetía una y otra vez –__** no pero… eso es imposible es mi mejor amiga y aun si yo estuviera enamorado de ella… ella no me quiere de esa manera –**__ se decía a si mismo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- __**Pero… ella no me gusta verdad? **__– se cuestionaba a sí mismo._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Con Marceline y Marshall

- **¿Marshall te puedo hacer una pregunta? **- dice Marceline con mucha curiosidad.

- **Ya la hiciste** – Dice Marshall riéndose

- **No, ya enserio** – Dice Marceline hablando un poco más seria

- **Bueno ya, escúpelo** – dice acomodándose y quedando frente a frente con Marceline

- **Bueno no es que no te quiera aquí pero… ¿Por qué viniste a Ooo?** – Decía Marceline con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

- **que, necesito alguna razón para venir a visitar a mi prima favorita?** – Dice Marshall al mismo tiempo de que la agarra por el cuello y la empieza a despeinar

- **ya suéltame tonto** – decía Marceline dice tratando de liberarse del agarre de su primo y de un momento a otro una sombra se lleva a Marshall varios metros más lejos y justo cuando toca el piso se ve la cara del que los ataco.

- **¡FINN SUELTALO! **– Decía Marceline acercándose pero al parecer el humano no la había escuchado - **¡FINN SUELTALO AHORA MISMO!** – Jalándolo y haciendo que cayera al piso

Finn la miro algo confundido y le dice con algo de frustración – **Marceline que te pasa, él te estaba atacando, yo solo te estoy protegiendo** – dice apuntando a Marshall y luego a si mismo

- **¡FINN EL NO ME ESTABA ATACANDO! **– Dice Marceline enojada - **¡SOLO ESTABAMOS JUGANDO!**

- **Pero Marceline…** - solo alcanzo a decir esto y fue interrumpido por ella

- **¡ADEMAS, DE CUANDO ACA TAN PROTECTOR CONMIGO!** – dice la chica muy enojada y acercándose a su primo para ayudarle a parase -** ¿Estas bien Marshall? **- Dice con muchapreocupación en su voz y dándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie y Finn estaba que echaba humo por los celos

- **Creo que sí, no estoy muy seguro prima** – Dice levantándose y tratando de reincorporarse pero quejándose por los golpes que le había dado Finn

Finn al oír la palabra _"prima"_ se sintió tan culpable había golpeado al primo de Marceline ahora sí que se había metido en problemas, tenía que pedirle perdón a Marshall o al menos así lo había llamado Marceline así que supuso que así se llamaba.

- **Oye espera** – Dice Finn a Marshall y a Marceline –** l-lo siento mucho es que venía caminando… y los vi… y-y de verdad parecía que la estaban atacando y yo solo quería protegerla, yo… yo lo siento mucho **– Dijo esto y agacho la cabeza algo apenado

Marceline iva a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Marshall – **No pasó nada amigo, además no me heriste mucho es más yo y me recupere** – Dijo mostrándole que ya no estaba herido - **y yo entiendo porque quisiste proteger a mi prima **– Dijo poniendo una pícara sonrisa haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran

- **Cállate Marshall **– Dice Marceline algo avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo su primo para luego voltearse a Finn – **Bueno gracias por querer protegerme aunque hayas golpeado a mi primo y todo haya sido un malentendido **– Dice aun sonrojada – **pero bueno creo que ya se está haciendo tarde y mejor ya nos vamos** – Dice Marceline jalando un poco a Marshall para llevarlo a su casa.

- **O vamos Marcy esa no es forma de tratar a tu novio** – Dice Marshall para hacer que su prima se sonroje lo cual sucedió e igual le sucedió a Finn

- **E-él no es mi novio** – Dijo Marceline muy sonrojada

- **Si nosotros no somos novios**- dice Finn igual de sonrojado

-**Jaja pero bien que quieren** – dice Marshall riéndose y poniendo una pícara sonrisa para que ambos se sonrojen aún más lo cual logra y sonríe por su victoria

- **B-bueno creo que ya nos vamos, adiós Finn** - dijo sin voltear a verlo ya que no le gustaba que la vieran sonrojada – **Vámonos Marshall** – Dijo jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cueva en la que vivía y en menos de un segundo ya se habían ido.

- **Adiós Marcy** – Dijo Finn en un susurro para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la casa del árbol.

Al llegar a la casa del árbol esa conversación aun circulaba por su cabeza

**- O vamos Marcy esa no es forma de tratar a tu novio** –

- **E-él no es mi novio** –

- **Si nosotros no somos novios**-

-**Jaja pero bien que quieren**

Esas palabras _"pero bien que quieren"_ lo traían pensando ¿de verdad se estaba enamorando de Marceline?, ¿ella sentiría algo por el?, esas y miles de preguntas más rondaban por su cabeza decidió que tal vez si dormía sus ideas se iban a aclarar solo un poco o tal vez solo lo iban a confundir más eso ya lo vería en la mañana. Fue a su habitación se puso la pijama que ahora consistia en un pantalon a cuadros rojo y una camiseta negra y de un momento a otro se quedó dormido.

* * *

_ Bueno ya hasta aquí por hoy espero que les haya gustado y como ya voy a entrar a la escuela tal vez me tarde un poco más en actualizar pero nose preocupen no me tardare mucho. Por cierto, aquí les dejo un adelanto:_

_En el sueño_

Se ve a Finn en un campo de lo más hermoso en la noche

- **Finn **- Alguien lo llama a lo lejos el al instante reconoce esa voz

- **Marceline** – Dice Finn con una sonrisa en el rostro

- **Héroe no sabes cuánto te extrañe **–Dice la chica tomando a Finn por el cuello- **sé que nos vimos ayer pero eso se sintió como una eternidad para mí** – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Finn el cual solo le siguió la corriente

_Bueno no les daré mucho adelanto así que nos vemos chicos y chicas_

_Se despide de ustedes Rocky mejor conocida como Parawhore Girl lmL jajaja_

_Bye nos leemos luego ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Holaaa \ (^_^) / como están ya se ya se me tarde un poco en subirlo pero aquí está bueno cuando cheque el Fic vi que tenía 3 reviews eso me puso muuuuy contenta y pues contestare los reviews :D_

_PineappleResendiz98 : Qué bueno que te gusto, yo amo tu Fic :D _

_cherry.26cl : de nada y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo :D_

_cyberakuma1 : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :P que bueno que te gusto :D_

_Y a los que lo leyeron pero no dejaron review muchas gracias por leerlo_

_Bueno ya aquí está el Fic_

_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

_Chapter 3: Un Noticia sorprendente y una Difícil Decisión_

_Disclaimer: Ni Hora de Aventura, ni sus personajes me pertenecen… si me pertenecieran Finn y Marceline estarían juntos :3_

* * *

En el sueño

Se ve a Finn en un campo en la noche el campo era de lo más hermoso, el campo más hermoso que había visto en todos sus años de aventurero

- **Finn **- Alguien lo llama a lo lejos el al instante reconoce esa voz

- **Marceline** – Dice Finn con una sonrisa en el rostro

- **Héroe no sabes cuánto te extrañe **–Dice la chica tomando a Finn por el cuello- **sé que nos vimos ayer pero eso se sintió como una eternidad para mí** – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Finn el cual solo le siguió la corriente

Estaban a punto de besarse, sus labios estaban tan cerca que podían sentir las respiraciones tanto Finn la de Marcy, como Marcy la de Finn se iban acercando aún más y más pero algo fuera del sueño sucedía.

Fuera del sueño

Jake's POV

¡ASHHHH! Llevo más de media hora tratando de levantar a este niño como le hago para levantarlo – **Mmmm** – Gruñía Jake al ver a su hermano aun dormido – **¿Cómo rayos lo levanto?** – Decía Jake muy frustrado – **Ya es que voy a hacer** – Dice no muy alto, sobándose las manos y poniendo una cara de villano de caricatura. Rápido bajo las escaleras y tomo un vaso con agua subió y lo derramo en su hermano.

End Jake's POV

En el sueño

Estaban a punto de besarse pero Marceline se retira repentinamente y le pregunta – **Finn, tú me amas?** – Dice ella con duda.

- **Marceline, que estás diciendo, claro que si **– Dijo Finn pero algo raro paso lentamente Marceline que parecía no moverse se iba alejando pero aun sin despegar su mirada de la de Finn.

Finn en cambio trataba de acercarse a ella y tratar de abrazarla y besarla tan fuerte que no se pudiera zafar de su agarre, pero mientras más caminaba hacia ella parecía alejarse más y más de pronto empezó a correr pero no podía se seguía alejando más y más hasta que de pronto se encontraba cayendo de un precipicio directo cayendo al mar, lo cual hizo que se despertara al instante, pero antes de eso.

-**MARCELINE… **- Grita Finn para gritar lo siguiente a eso en la vida real

Fuera del sueño

-**YO SI TE AMO** – Grito desesperadamente mientras veía que estaba empapado.

- **Hasta que despertaste mano** – Dice Jake con el vaso ya vacío en la mano

- **Jake, porque hiciste eso** – Dice Finn muy enojado

- **Pues porque no te despertabas** – Dice Jake poniendo una sonrisa –** Pero ahora ya sé por qué no lo hacías **– Eso hizo que Finn se sonrojara

- **N-no es lo que tú piensas **– Dice Finn muy sonrojado

- **Ajaaa entonces me dijiste a mí que me amabas** – Dice Jake

- **Si Jake, fue a ti **– Dice Finn un poco nervioso

- **Si, aja** – Dice Jake con sarcasmo –** Bueno ya bro, sécate y baja a desayunar **-

-**Ok, ya voy Jake** – Dice poniéndose de pie y yéndose al baño para bañarse para después ponerse ropa limpia

En otro lado no muy lejos una vampira despertaba de su largo sueño

En la casa de Marceline

Marceline despertaba de lo que parecía ser el mejor sueño que había tenido en siglos.

- **Mhmmm** – Decía estirándose – **Que sueño tan maravilloso** –

Su sueño había sido el mismo que el de Finn solo que en el de ella Finn no se alejaba y le decía todo lo que él había dicho cuando se estaba alejando (pero claro sin alejarse) y termino con un tierno beso en los labios. Luego recordó que su primo aún seguía en la casa y bajo a buscarlo ya que se había quedado a dormir en su sillón

Flashback

Marceline llego a su casa jalando a Marshall del brazo, Marshall se detuvo en seco provocando que Marceline por fin se detuviera, estando así Marshall aprovecho para hablarle

- **Marceline necesito hablar contigo** – Dijo Marshall un poco más serio que otras veces – **la verdad…-** no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por Marceline

-** Marshall, estoy demasiado cansada **– Marceline entrando a la casa seguida por Marshall – **por favor si quieres mañana me puedes decir toooodo lo que quieras** – dice Marceline dejando su bajo en un rincón en la sala.

- **Okey… pero** – Dice el mientras que Marceline lo escucha desde su cuarto y haciendo que ella asome su cabeza dejando caer su cabello

- **¿si?** – Dice ella

- **¿Y yo donde voy a dormir?** – Dice el muy dudoso

- **En el sillón, donde creías tonto** – Dijo riéndose

- **Aaaagh **– Dice muy desanimado – **Pero está muy duro** – Dijo poniendo cara de gatito con botas :3

- **Aaawww** – Dijo Marceline enternecida por la cara de su primo – **Pues ni modo te vas a tener que aguantar **– se empezó a reír, subió a su cuarto y lo cerro

- **Eres una Malvada!** – Le grito y se dispuso a dormir – **ni modo tendré que dormir aquí **- Y se recostó en el sillón y se quedó dormido

Fin Flashback

Marceline bajo y vio que Marshall seguía dormido trato de despertarlo moviéndolo y hablándole

- **Marshall, despierta** – Decía moviéndolo de un lado a otro – **Marshall, despierta**- decía un poco mas alto

- **No mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela** – Decía Marshall aun dormido y a Marceline se le ocurrió como despertarlo, recordó que en su closet acababa no hace mucho de guardar una guitarra eléctrica y un mini amplificador que no hace mucho había usado (pero que casi no usaba debido a que le gusta más su bajo), así que fue por la guitarra y el mini amplificador rojo, lo puso en el volumen más fuerte y toco el acorde más fuerte que se le ocurrió, Marshall dio un brinco y cayo del sillón

- **AAAAAAAAAH **– Grito lo más fuerte que pudo – **¿Marceline que te pasa, porque lo hiciste? **–

Dice muy enojado a lo que Marceline responde

- **Jajaja lo jajaja siento **– Dijo entre risas – **Jajajaja pero no jajaja te jaja levantabas jajajajajaja** – Decía carcajeándose y doblándose de risa en el piso.

- **Jaja muy graciosa primita **– Decía Marshall sarcásticamente – **bueno hay que desayunar **–

- **Ok** – Dijo yendo a la cocina y sacando unas fresas para que se las comiera su primo y otras para ella.

Cuando acabaron las fresas Marceline pregunto a Marshall – **Oye, Marshall ¿que era lo que querías decirme anoche?** –

- **Bueno prima veras, tengo que decirte algo que debes saber y es de suma importancia** – Dice algo serio – **Es sobre Fionna **– Dice el

- **¿Que le hiciste ahora, idiota?** – Dice Marceline con duda pero algo enojada

- **Bueno pues… ella y yo** – Dice el haciendo una pausa

- **¿Ella y tú? **– Dice Marceline con más duda

- **Ella y yo… nos vamos a casar** – Dice el haciendo una pausa más corta

- **Wow, Marshall Felicidades** – Dice muy feliz por su primo

- **Si, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida **– dice sonriendo –** Pero hay algo que debo decirte- **Dice un poco más serio

- **¿Qué pasa? **–

- **Fionna descubrió algo sobre Finn en una de sus aventuras y me forzó a decirle todo lo que sabía de él porque alguien por alguna razón le dijo que yo sabía y pues** – Hizo una pequeña pausa – **Ella… ella quiere conocerlo** –

-** Bueno, pues no sé qué hacer, recuerda lo que dice la leyenda **– Dice Marceline mirando muy seriamente a su Primo

- **Pues, para serte sincero no lo recuerdo **– Dijo riendo algo apenado y rascándose la nuca – **¿Me lo podrías decir?**

**- Aaagh, bueno- **Dice Marceline – **Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho ya, un par de gemelos rubios combatían sin más, los dos de 17 años a mitad de la guerra, Combatían mano a mano contra los villanos más sádicos, al capturar al Lich el prometió que los dos morirían y rencarnarían 100 años después se separarían para que luego al volverse a encontrar y presenciaran como el regresaba y mataba a la gente que amaban, el al decir esto desapareció y la guerra continuo, ellos siguieron luchando hasta que por causa del mismo Lich murieron, y como tú sabes ellos rencarnaron en nuestros amigos **–

- **Cierto, pero ella no me va a creer eso** – Dice algo triste – **Marcy, Yo…yo no quiero perderla ni ella a mí y al parecer a como el humano te quería proteger él tampoco quiere perderte a ti y algo muy en lo profundo dice que tú tampoco a el **–

-**En eso tienes razón, jaja soy tan estúpida me eh vuelto tan débil, de ti lo creo pero… yo nunca creí en el amor yo siempre pensé que el amor apestaba y con Ash creí que todo cambiaria pero solo demostré que estaba en lo correcto** – Dice triste y mirando al piso – **El amor apesta, bueno al menos para mí **– Dice aun con la mirada baja

- **Eso suena tan estúpido** – Dice Marshall teniendo uno de sus pacos momentos de madurez en sus 1000 años aparentando 18 – **El amor es lo más maravilloso del mundo, nada te hace sentir igual después de encontrar el verdadero, El amor no se trata de buscar a alguien con quien vivir, sino de tener a alguien con el quien no puedes dejar de vivir, alguien que te complemente, que te ayude a seguir viviendo plenamente y con felicidad, alguien que te amé no incondicionalmente, el amor es lo más hermoso que te puede pasar en la vida, no es estúpido estar enamorado y aunque creas que nunca encontraras a un persona para ti nunca hay que perder la esperanza no subestimes a Glob él tiene un plan para todos y cada uno de nosotros **– Dijo Marshall el cual se había sentado al lado de su prima para abrazarla

- **En eso tienes razón pero tengo miedo tengo miedo de ser lastimada una vez más, y lo peor creo que me enamorada de él, jajá – **Dice sonriendo aun con la mirada baja

Marshall abrazo a su prima y le dijo que tenía que salir pero que volvería en unas horas, Marceline dijo que estaba bien y volvió a dormir.

En la casa del árbol

Finn se hayaba jugando con Bmo y Jake se había ido con Arcoíris y sus bebes, Finn estaba concentrado en su juego pero un toque en la puerta lo saco de concentración – **mmmhm ¿quién será?** – Dijo con curiosidad y abri la puerta

- **Finn necesito hablar contigo** – Dice muy calmado

- **Claro Marshall, pasa** –

Marshall paso y se sentó en el sillón – **Bueno Finn lo que te voy a decir es algo muy importante** – dice serio – ¿**Marceline te gusta verdad?**

- **Q-que te hace pensar que me gusta** – Dice sonrojado

- **La forma en la que la protegiste de mí aunque yo no le hacía daño** -Dice muy seguro de su respuesta

- **Bueno creo que si me gusta un poco** – Dice Finn mas sonrojado

- **Eso era lo que quería oír** – Dice Marshall muy feliz

- **Ehh?** – Dice con curiosidad – **Que quieres decir con "Eso era lo que quería oír**" –

- **Bueno no le digas a Marceline que te lo dije pero ella también siente algo por ti pero tiene miedo de que la vuelvan a lastimar **– Dice Marshall – **Ashhh soy tan chismoso de repente me sentí la Princesa Grumosa jajaja** – Dijo para si mismo

- **Entonces que debo hacer** – Dijo Finn con curiosidad

- **Bueno lo primero es que tienes que estar seguro de tus sentimientos** – Dice Marshall caminando de un lado a otro – **mmm después tienes que declarártele de la forma más romántica que puedas y así ella aceptara tu amor** – Dice con un sonrisa de enamorado

- **Ok** – Dice Finn muy feliz seguro de que el primer paso ya estaba listo

- **Me tengo que ir** – Dice saliendo por la puerta pero se detiene en seco – **ah y algo más Marceline y yo tenemos que decirte algo, ve a las 8 en punto a la casa de Marceline y no te atrevas a faltar es algo de suma importancia – **Dice muy serio

- **Claro no faltare **– Dice Finn asintiendo

Y después de eso Marshall salió de la casa del árbol

En la casa de Marceline

Marceline se despertó y fue a la cocina a servirse unas fresas unos momentos después llega Marshall

- **Hola Marshy** – Dice Marceline desde la cocina

- **Hola y te dije que no me dijeras así** - Dice haciendo un puchero – **Bueno ya, tengo que hablar con tigo** – dice más serio

- **Dime** – Dice sentándose en el sillón seguida por Marshall

- **Debemos decirle a Finn sobre Fionna y también sobre la leyenda** – Dice Marshall muy decidido

- **No, no, no, no, yo no voy a decirle a Finn sobre eso** – Dice Marceline decidida de no decirle – **Yo no… yo no quiero perderlo** -

- **Y no lo harás pero si no le dices al igual que Fionna él se enterara y es mejor que se entere por nosotros que por alguien más **– Dice con firmeza en las palabras **– Y si no te decides, pues tendrás que decidir rápido pues el vendrá a las 8 **–

**- ¿QUEEE?** – Dice ella muy sorprendida

- **Si, el vendrá, así que tienes unas… 5 horas para decidir** – Dice y Marceline sube a su habitación a pensar mejor las cosa

Después de unas horas se seguía preguntando la mismo pero al fin llego a una respuesta - **Aaaagh que voy a hacer** – Dice algo frustrada –** si le digo no sé qué pensara **– Dice sobándose la cabeza **- pero Marshall tiene razón si nosotros no le decimos se enterara por alguien más e ira a buscarla sin saber la leyenda** – Dice con una respuesta ya decidida y baja a la sala donde se encontraba su primo – **Esta bien le diré a Finn sobre Fionna y la leyenda** – Dijo Marceline decidida de eso.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí chicos y chicas tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible y omo tengo mucho sueño les dejare dolo un pequeño adelanto_

_- __**Tenemos que hablar contigo y esto es de suma importancia así que pon mucha atención**__ – _

_- __**tú tienes una hermana**__ – _

**_- ¿QUE YO QUE?-_**

_-__** Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto –**_

_Bueno ya me voy porque ya es tarde donde vivo y mañana es lunes sino aquí seguiría jajajaja_

_Se despide de ustedes Rocky mejor conocida como Parawhore Girl lmL jajaja_

_Bye nos leemos luego ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Holaaa, ¿cómo están? Rocky ha vuelto con un capitulo nuevo, ya se, ya se me volví tardar, pero no es mi culpa es culpa de la mugrosa escuela me encargan tarea como si no hubiera mañana y para empeorarlo el jueves entregaban las calificaciones lo bueno es que no reprobé ni una y eso me salvo de que no me quitaran la Laptop, pero bueno ya suficiente sobre mi ayer leí los reviews y los ame que bueno que les gusta el Fic eso me alienta a seguir con él. Bueno ya aquí está el cuarto capítulo recién salidito del horno._

_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

_Chapter 4: Las noticias importantes, una sorpresa y una nota_

_Disclaimer: Ni Hora de Aventura, ni sus personajes me pertenecen… si me pertenecieran Finn y Marceline estarían juntos :3_

_P.D. La canción de abajo es Misery Bussines de Paramore 3 (ya se estoy algo obsesionada con esa banda :P)_

* * *

Marceline había decidido decirle todo a Finn y solo restaba esperarlo ya que eran las 7:30 así que Marshall para romper el silencio y hacer algo mientras esperaban dijo – **Oye Marceline, pues son apenas las 7:30 ¿qué te parece si tocamos alguna canción?** –

- **mmmm bueno, porque no** – Dice Marceline levantándose y yendo a su cuarto– **Hey Marshall ¿bajo o guitarra? **– Dice bajando a la sala

- **Mmmm dame la guitarra** - Dice Marshall extendiendo la mano y tomando la guitarra de la de Marceline

- **Ok y cual quieres tocar** - Dice Marceline flotando y afinando su bajo-hacha

- **Ya lo sabrás** – empezó a tocar la guitarra y Marceline al momento reconoció la canción

- **jajá hace años que no canto esa** – sonrió y empezó a tocar y a cantarla –

**_I'm in the business of misery;  
let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out;  
when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._**

I waited eight long months,  
she finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
she's got it out for me,  
but I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
to steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
it just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there are a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to whom,  
they want and what they want it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, and I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
to steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
it just feels so good.

It just feels so.  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

**_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
to steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
it just feels so good._**

Termino la canción y los dos se pasaron lo que quedaba del tiempo hablando de que otras cosas hacen años que no veían o hacían.

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol

Finn's POV

Desde que se había ido Marshall hace como 5 horas estuve pensando y si definitivamente estoy enamorado de Marceline Abadeer y según lo que me había dicho Marshall ella también de mí, pero… ¿ahora cómo me le declaro?, tengo que pensarlo muy bien no quiero meter la pata, pero bueno eso tengo que seguir pensándolo- **A ver, que hora es?-** Miro al reloj – **Oh Rayos son las 7:30 tengo que darme prisa sino no llego **– Se levantó, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo

End Finn's POV

En la casa de Marceline

Estaban Marceline y Marshall flotando sobre el sofá y habían dejado la guitarra y el bajo-hacha en una esquina

- **Te acuerdas de aquel concierto al que una vez fuimos** – Dice Marceline con un poco de nostalgia

- **Si fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida… oye lo que no me acuerdo era el nombre de la Banda** – Dice Marshall también con algo de nostalgia

- **Mmmm según recuerdo no era solo una banda eran varias… era un tour el Winter Go West Tour o algo así **– Dice Marcy algo pensativa – **Creo que las bandas eran You me at six, FUN, Green Day, My Chemical Romance y Paramore **-

- **Jajá, eso es cierto, esas eran unas de mis bandas favoritas** –Dijo y sonrió con nostalgia

- **Y unas de las mías también** – Dijo Marceline e hizo lo mismo que su primo

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta y eran casi las 8 así que ya sabían quién era Marceline fui a abrir la puerta y dijo

- **Hola Finn** – con un sonrisa – **pasa** – dijo señalando hacia adentro en señal de que entrara

- **Hola Marcy** – sonrió y entro – **Hola Marshall** -

- **Hola Finn** – Dijo Marshall – **bueno, Finn te debes estar preguntando qué haces aquí y que es la cosa tan importante de la que queremos hablarte** –

- **De hecho si **– Dice algo nervioso por lo que le van a decir y sentándose en el sillón

- **Bueno Finn… esto es algo muy** – dice Marceline parándose frente a el

- **Si Finn, esto es de suma importancia así que pon mucha atención** – Dice Marshall levantándose y haciendo lo mismo que su prima – **¿Estás listo? -**

**- Ya díganme me están poniendo nervioso** – Dijo Finn más nervioso aun

- **Finn tú… **– Dijo Marshall haciendo una pausa - **Tú tienes una hermana** –

- **¡¿QUE YO QUE?!-** Grito Finn dando un brinco y que dando de pie

- **Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto** – Dice Marceline

Finn iba a decir algo pero tocaron la puerta Marshall fue a abrirla mientras Marceline y Finn se muraban mutuamente y miraban a Marshall muy extrañados, entonces Marshall dijo – **espera aquí** – Dijo en modo de susurro pero igual Marceline y Finn escucharon

- **Marshall, ¿quién es?** – Dice Finn

- **Es alguien a quien debes conocer** – Dijo Marshall para después abrir la puerta y dejar ver a una muchacha joven, linda, con cabello rubio y ojos azules

- **¿Q-quien es ella?** – Dice algo asustado por su parecido con la chica que también lo miraba asombrada

– **Finn, ella es Fionna, ella es tu hermana **– Dice Marceline para ponerse al lado de Fionna

- **Si, Finn yo soy tu hermana** – Dice la chica dedicándole una sonrisa al rubio

Finn se acercó a ella y la miro a los ojos pensando _"¿esto será real?"_ y haciendo sentir algo incomoda a Fionna y también haciendo que cambiara su sonrisa a una sonrisa algo nerviosa

- **mmmm** – Dijo Finn mientras dirigía sus manos a la cara de su hermana y le pellizcaba las mejillas y cosas así

- **Finn, ¿qué estás haciendo?** – Pregunto la rubia

- **¿Enserio eres real?** – Dijo el rubio

- **Mmmm creo que si ¿por qué eso es malo?** – Pregunto la humana con duda, pero por respuesta solo recibió un abrazo de parte del humano, Fionna reacciono y le correspondió el abrazo

- **Que si es malo, por Glob eso es maravilloso** – Dijo mientras seguía abrazándola – **Tengo una hermana y es humana, es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en el mundo** – Dijo mientras la abrazaba, _"además de Marceline claro"_ pensó después

Marceline y Marshall miraban enternecidos a los humanos pero sabían que tenían que interrumpir ese momento ya que tenían algo más importante que el tema de los hermanos.

- **Mhmmm chicos** – Dijo Marshall provocando que rompieran el abrazo – **Todavía tenemos otra cosa que decirles **–

-** ¿Qué es? **– Preguntaron al unísono los humanos

- **esto es muy importante sería preferible que se sienten** – Dijo Marceline y los al instante se fueron a sentar en el sillón

- **chicos hay algo que tienen que saber** - Dice Marshall poniéndose enfrente de ellos al igual que Marceline – **Marceline cuéntales la leyenda** –

- **Esta bien, miren la leyenda cuenta…** - Así Marceline les fue contando la leyenda

Al acabar de relatarla Finn se puso de pie y dijo – **No importa si tenemos que enfrentar al Lich nadie saldrá herido, eso lo prometo** -

- **Yo también no dejare que dañen a las personas que amo en especial a ti Marshy **– Al decir eso Fionna fue con Marshall y este la abrazo

- **¿Marshy? **– Pregunto Finn algo confundido

- **Si, bueno ahora soy yo quien te tiene que decir algo **– Dice Fionna aun abrazada por Marshall – **Finn… Marshall es mi novio y nos vamos a casar**

– **Wow** – Dice Finn sorprendido – **bueno pues… Felicidades** – Dice con una sonrisa

- **Oigan, ¿ustedes tienen hambre?** – Dice Marceline quien se habia dirigido a la cocina

- **Yo si** – Dicen Fionna y Marshall al mismo tiempo lo cual hizo que se rieran mientras se miraban a los ojos con cara de enamorados.

- **¿Y tú Finn?** – Dijo Marceline volteando a ver a Finn que seguía sentado en el sillón

- **¿Qué? Ah sí estoy un poco hambriento gracias** – Dijo sonriendo

- **Okay, ya les preparo algo** – Dijo yendo a la cocina seguida por Marshall y Fionna

Finn al ver que estaba solo decidió aprovechar y saco papel y lápiz de su mochila y escribió una nota para Marceline y la doblo después de que comieron Marshall le enseño a Fionna donde dormiría y por unos momentos ellos se quedaron solos teniendo unos incomodos minutos en silencio hasta que Finn hablo – **Marceline, me tengo que ir que duermas bien** –

**- Igualmente Finn** – Luego de que dijo eso el humano la abrazo sorpresivamente y guardo algo en el bolsillo de Marceline

- Adiós Marcy, nos vemos después – Dijo eso y salió

Cuando salió Marceline sintió algo en su bolsillo, lo tomo, abrió la nota que había hecho Finn y la leyó

**_"Marceline, ahora soy yo el que tiene que decirte algo importante pero no en este momento, eh descubierto algo que es muy importante, es muy importante para mi necesito que te presentes en las praderas mañana a las 8 ya no aguanto más para más para decírtelo y lo que más deseo es tener la valentía de decirte eso tan importante para mí por favor preséntate ahí eso me haría la persona más feliz del mundo_**

**_Con amor, Finn el humano"_**

Al leer esto Marceline se sentía feliz pero confundida, Finn el humano el héroe de todo Ooo la estaba citando para "algo importante" – **Mhmmm ¿que será eso tan importante? **–

Después de eso se fue a dormir

* * *

Hasta aquí mis lectores, tratare de subir el próximo capítulo y no seré muy mala les dejare una idea de lo que Finn le dirá a Marceline al declarársele

"Mi amor es tan grande que no puedo ni pensar en describirlo; mi corazón palpita ciento como si el mundo se me viene encima. Para mí tu mirada es como la luz de la luna"

Bueno ahora si eso es todo

P.D. Si pueden denme ideas para que Finn se le declare a Marceline, por favor * cara suplicante *

Se despide Rocky mejor conocida como Parawhore Girl

Bye nos leemos luego ;D


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos ¿cómo están?, eh vuelto con otro capítulo recién sacado del horno de hecho creo que este es el más largo que he escrito y bueno no les haré tanto cuento ya que se cuánto han estado esperando este capítulo así que aquí esta._

_P.D. las canciones son la que canta Marceline: Where the lines overlap – Paramore y la que canta Finn: If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn - Sleeping with Sirens acoustic version_

_P.D.2. Si alguien ya se hartó de escuchar las canciones de Paramore (porque estoy medio obsesionada con ellos) díganme canciones acepto las que sean pero tienen que ser como las de la historia_

_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

_Chapter 5: La Declaración de Finn_

_Disclaimer: Ni Hora de Aventura, ni sus personajes me pertenecen… por ahora muajajaja_

* * *

En el sueño de Marceline

Se encontraba en un risco sentada en la orilla viendo el mar y la luna en todo su esplendor, de pronto algo suena a sus espaldas, ella rápidamente se levanta y se pone en guardia

- **¿Quién eres?** –

Nadie responde, en vez de eso algo la derrumba y cae en el césped inmóvil

-**¿Q-quién eres? Y ¿Qué me hiciste?**-

- **¿enserio necesitas preguntar quién soy, linda**? – Dice una voz profunda y atemorizante –

-**¿¡QUE ME HICISTE IDIOTA?¡?¡?¡-** Grito la vampira aun sin poder moverse

- **no te preocupes solo te lance un hechizo de inmovilización **– Dijo con aires de grandeza

- **¿Porque me hiciste esto?** – Dijo enojada y tratando de recuperase –**!DEJAME IR!**

- **Mhmmm yo creo, que no** – Dijo acercándose a Marceline

- **Para que me quieres** – Dijo aun tratando de liberarse del hechizo

- **Mhmmm bueno pues nada muy importante solo te voy a poseer para que mates a tus seres queridos frente a el estúpido humano y su tonta hermana** – Dijo caminando de un lado a otro

- **Yo no hare eso **– Dijo enojada – **Primero muero antes de matar a mis amigos frente a Finn y su hermana** –

- **No te preocupes** – Dijo volteándola a ver – **Después de que asesines a todos ellos, tu morirás, muajajajajajajaja**–

- **No nunca lo voy a hacer** – Dice Marceline

- **Bueno pues lo vas a hacer aunque no quieras, iré a enfrentarlos en un mes exacto, prepárense** - Dijo y en ese momento desapareció, casi al instante Marceline se despertó

Fuera del sueño

Marceline se había levantado bruscamente, sudando frio y respirando agitadamente – **Todo fue un sueño, todo fue un sueño** – Se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso sus manos en su cabeza **– Ya, me tengo que calmar** – Después de eso se puso de pie, respiro para relajarse y se fue a bañar puesto que había sudado.

En la casa del árbol

Él no había soñado en nada más y nada menos que con Marceline, despertó feliz y sonriendo, pero seguía sin tener idea de cómo iba a declarársele y pensó **_"voy a preguntarle a Jake hoy"_** cuando pensó eso casi se ahoga – **¡JAKE!** – Grito - **Aghh, lo olvide, tengo que decirle todo- **Brinco de la cama y tomo el teléfono para llamar a Jake y se dio cuenta de que olía a panqueques con tocino fue a la cocina y vio quien estaba ahí

**- Hola, Bro** – Dijo el perro mágico que estaba en la estufa

- **Hola, Jake** – Dijo el humano

Jake sirvió los desayunos y ambos comieron cuando terminaron, Jake tomo los platos, los puso en el fregadero y dijo – **¿Qué es eso todo eso que tienes que decirme?**- le dio su plato y lo miro seriamente

- **¿Me escuchaste?** – Pregunto incrédulo

- **Claro que si mi oído es mil veces mejor que el tuyo, niño** – Dijo con aires de grandeza – **Bueno, ya dime que es eso tan importante** –

- **Bueno ayer estaba yo aquí en la casa y llego Marshall Lee, el primo de Marceline y me dijo que ella sentía algo por mí, y pues yo siento algo por ella también** – Hizo una pausa para ver la expresión de su hermano y tenía una cara como póker face – **mm bueno y pues después me cito a su casa ayer a las 8, pues fui y me dijeron algo que ni yo me lo creía, me dijeron que tenía una hermana una hermana humana**-

- **¡QUEEEE!** –Grito Jake

- **si yo también me quede así cuando me lo dijeron y presentaron **–

- **¿Queee, ya la conoces?** –

- **Si, ella es la novia y futura esposa de** Marshall – Sonríe pero recuerda la leyenda y se borra su sonrisa – **Pero como en toda buena historia hay una parte mala** –

- **¿Y cuál es?** – Dijo Jake serio

- **hay una leyenda la cual nos dice que al encontrarnos Fionna y yo estamos condenados a ver morir a nuestros seres queridos en manos del Lich** –

- **No te preocupes, eso no **pasara – Dijo Jake poniéndose de pie – **Yo te voy a ayudar a que eso no suceda **–

- **Gracias hermano** – Dijo Finn chocando el puño con su hermano – **Mhmmm Jake, necesito preguntarte algo** – Dice algo apenado

- **Escúpelo hermano** –Dijo volviéndose a sentar frente a su hermano

- **Bueno veras, cite a Marceline a que fuera a las 8 a las praderas y pues me le voy a declarar **–

- **Bueno eso es ya tu decisión yo no me meteré** – Dice Jake

- **En eso ya me decidí, pero quería pedirte concejos para poder declarármele** – Dice Finn más apenado aun

- **vienes con el indicado** – se pone de pie y camina hacia la sala a lo cual Finn lo sigue – **Bueno una forma muy buena de conquistar a una chica es haciendo algo que a ella le guste, en este** **caso sería la música, Finn ¿aun recuerdas como tocar la guitarra verdad?** – Finn asiente – **bien, punto a tu favor, ya sé que puedes hacer** – dice chasqueando los dedos – **vamos a ir a las praderas a preparar todo porque tú vas a hacerle una velada romántica/musical a Marceline, ok?** – Dice apuntándolo

- **Ok, ¿pero que canción voy a cantarle?** –

- **Una que sea escrita por ti, así que toma** – le lanzo una libreta y un lápiz – **Toma tu guitarra, vamos a ir a las praderas y mientras tu escribes la canción yo arreglo todo, ok?** –

- **ok** – dice Finn sonriendo

Con Marceline

Marceline se encuentra en la sala sola, ya que Marshall y Fionna habían salido a caminar – **Aghh esto es tan aburrido** – dice ella – **que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer** – Dice pensativa – **Mhmmm igual y puedo tocar una canción con la guitarra, pero cual** – Dice aun pensativa – **Mhmmm ya se**- Dice y empieza a tocar la canción.

**_Give me attention  
I need it now  
Too much distance  
To measure it out  
Out loud  
Tracing patterns across a personal map  
And making pictures where the lines overlap  
Where the lines overlap_**

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but oh we already won  
No one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

Call me over  
Tell me how you got so far  
Never making a single sound  
I'm not used to it but I can learn  
Nothing to it  
I've never been happier  
I've never been happier

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but oh we already won  
No one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

Now I've got a feeling  
If I sang this loud enough  
You would sing it back to me  
I've got a feeling  
If I sang this loud enough  
You would sing it back to me  
I've got a feeling  
I've got a feeling  
You would sing it back to me  
You would sing it back to me

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but oh we already won  
No one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us 

Termina la canción y mira el reloj – **Mhmmm apenas son las 2 de la tarde** – Dice dejando la guitarra a un lado – **Voy a comer, después duermo un rato, y me baño y después voy a las praderas** – Dijo eso se sirvió algunas fresas e hizo lo que tenia planeado

Mientras tanto con Finn y Jake

Se ve a Jake arreglando unas velas, una mesa y varias cosas más, mientras que Finn se encuentra bajo la sombra de un árbol tarareando una canción **– Bien ya tengo la melodía pero no se me ocurre la letra** – Paso unas horas tratando de terminar la letra de la canción Jake estaba a punto de terminar de arreglar todo y le surgió la inspiración para terminar de escribirla – **JAKE, JAKE** – Grito para que el perro mágico volteara, lo cual hizo – **LA TERMINE, TERMINE LA CANCION** – El perro asintió y puso el pulgar en alto

- **OK, LA PRACTICALA CON LA GUITARRA POR UNAS HORAS MIENTRAS VOY A CASA A HACER ALGO Y LUEGO YO CUIDO AQUÍ Y TU VAS A CASA A BAÑARTE Y A ARREGLARTE, OK?** – Grito el perro, el humano asintió. Después de eso el perro se apartó de las praderas dando grandes pasos, Jake llego a la casa del árbol en uno de sus cajones entre todas sus cosas al fondo de ese cajón había ropa nueva sin estrenar, era especial para el humano, la ropa consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla azul obscuro, una camisa negra, una chaqueta de mezclilla azul del mismo tono del pantalón y unos tenis tipo converse de color negro. Le dio una par de horas a Finn para que practicara y después, a las 5, regreso a las praderas y le dijo a Finn que fuera a la casa del Árbol a arreglarse, Finn fue corriendo a la casa del árbol, al llegar subió al cuarto y al ver la ropa Finn quedó maravillado y dijo – **Jake, eres el mejor** – se fue a bañar al salir se puso la ropa nueva y regreso a donde mismo cuando llego Jake lo vio y se quedó con la boca abierta –** Y, ¿no me veo como un galán? **– Dice Finn alabándose a sí mismo

- **Jajá, Wow hermanito, te vez muy bien** –

- **Jajá gracias, Bro** –

En la casa de Marceline

Marceline estaba despertando y miro el reloj eran apenas las 6, se levantó se fue a bañar, al salir saco ropa, ella no sabía porque pero tenía un presentimiento de algo bueno y pues se decidió en ponerse su pantalón café con su blusa sin mangas rojas y sus botas negras. Ella estaba aún muy aburrida, aún quedaba una hora antes de salir, así que se sentó en el sillón a tocar unos acordes en su bajo-hacha, paso una media hora y decidió que era hora de salir, se levantó del sillón y salió de su casa.

Mientras tanto con Finn

Él estaba ansioso, estaba nervioso y vio su reloj y vio que eran casi las 8, luego vio una silueta familiar y puso una sonrisa de felicidad, de una felicidad tan incontrolable que quería empezar a saltar de la alegría, fue corriendo hacia a ella y la abrazo – **Marceline, viniste** –

- **Claro que vine me dijiste que era muy importante lo que me tenías que decir** – Dice aun siendo abrazada por Finn –** Pero, ¿qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?** – Dice Marceline

- **Ven acompáñame** – La llevo a donde Jake había arreglado todo

- **Wow, Finn ¿qué es todo esto?** – Dice mientras veía todo a su alrededor

- **Es solo un pequeño detalle, para la chica más linda que he visto** –

- **D-de que estas hablando, tonto**- Dice Marceline sonrojada

- **Solo siéntate aquí** – la acerco a una silla y mientras se sentaba él fue por su guitarra y puso una silla enfrente de ella para que lo viera

- **Ahora ¿qué estás haciendo?** – Dice Marceline al ver a Finn con la guitarra en las manos y sentado a unos metros de ella

- **Un presente para ti, solo otro presente para que veas, bueno la cancion lo dice** – Dijo y empezó a tocar la cancion pero fue interrumpido

- **¿C-cancion, cual cancion?** – Pregunto Marceline sonrojada

- **Esta, la escribí solo para ti** – Empezó a tocarla

**_Stay for tonight  
If you want to  
I can show you  
What my dreams are made of,  
as I'm dreaming of your face  
I've been away for a long time  
Such a long time  
And I miss you there  
I can't imagine being anywhere else  
I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_**

How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly, I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your beauty  
it's singing to me  
how the hell did we end up like this?  
You bring out the beast in me  
I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
Since then we've been history

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
What my dreams are made of  
Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep  
I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night  
As I dream of you  
I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love  
It could mean everything, everything to me  
I can't imagine being anywhere else

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

The way that we are  
It's the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know we'll be Ok  
The way that we are  
It's the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know I'll be Ok

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)  
They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)  
Please stay as long as you need

(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)  
Please stay forever with me

- **Marceline, Mi amor por ti están grande que no puedo ni pensar en describirlo; mi corazón palpita siento como si el mundo se me viniera encima. Eres como ninguna otra, porque solo tú te has ganado mi alma y un lugar en lo más profundo de mi corazón, sé que tu amor lo puede todo. Las noches estrelladas, las melodías más bellas, las palabras, las fantasías, todo me parece poco porque tú me llenas.** – Hace una pequeña pausa para luego continuar – **Tu… tu eres mi sueño cumplido, el amor perfecto, sin ataduras. Eres la respuesta a mis preguntas la razón de mi vivir, eres mi razón de soñar, de llorar, de amar, de cantar, de escribir, de respirar… Le agradezco a Glob porque te puso en mi camino, y quisiera gritar desde los más alto de una montaña que** – hace otra pausa **- ¡Te Amo!, porque tú siempre estás en mis pensamientos, en mi corazón, en mis sentimientos, en el sol, en la lluvia, en la noche, en cada lagrima, tu eres mi felicidad, tu eres mi todo** – Hace otra pausa y se acerca más a Marceline – **Porque desde el día que te vi por vez primera mi vida cambio por completo **– sonríe y pone su frente en la de ella haciendo que ella se sonroje por completo y sonría **- Yo solo le pido a Glob que aceptes este amor que yo te declaro hoy y ahora** – se inca frente a ella - ** y que perdure más allá de los años, del tiempo, de la muerte, para estar a tu lado toda la eternidad **– se detuvo, y la vio a los ojos

- **F-Finn, Y-yo no sé qué decir** –

- **Solo di que sí, yo te amo y conmigo nada te va a lastimar, yo te voy a proteger** –

- **Finn… Yo… yo también te amo** – se acercó a él, puso su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, el correspondió el abrazo.

- **¿Eso es un sí? **– pregunta Finn y por respuesta recibe un tierno beso por parte de la chica

- **¿A ti que te pareció?** – Dice separándose de él y viéndolo a los ojos

- **Pues, no lose, necesito otro para reafirmar mis sospechas** – se acercó y la beso hasta que se les acabo el aire

- **Haha, eres un tonto** – Dice Marceline y se apoya en el pecho de él, él se pone a la altura de su oído y le susurra

- **Pero soy tu tonto** – Se apoya en su cabeza y los dos sonríen

Entonces suena el teléfono de Marceline **– Aghh, ¿Quién podrá hacer?** - contesto, era Marshall – **Hola tonto**- hizo una pausa -**Si, está conmigo-** hizo otra pausa - **Ok vamos para haya **–

- **¿Qué pasa?** – Pregunto Finn tomándola por la cintura

- **Era, Marshall quiere que vayamos a mi casa para decirnos algo** – Dice dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos

- **Vamos pues** – Dijo sonriendo

- **Bien, pero primero quiero hacer algo** – Lo beso tiernamente en los labios y el rubio le correspondió

- **Haha, me leíste la mente** – Dijo y la puso en su espalda –** Vamos a la casa, sino Marshall nos matara por dejarlo plantado haha **–

- **Vamos** – Dijo ella acomodándose en la espalda de Finn, mientras él empezó a caminar a la casa de Marceline

Cuando llegaron Finn bajo a Marceline de su espalda y la tomo de la mano, Marshall estaba con Fionna en la sala y cuando ellos dos entraron Marshall empezó a molestar – **Uuuu ya llegaron los tortolos hahaha** – Fionna lo miro con cara de "deja de molestarlos" y el humano y la vampira se sonrojaron

- **Marshall, ya deja de molestarlos, si ellos son novios a ti que** – Dijo Fionna

- **Aaawww** – Dijo haciendo un puchero Marshall –** bueno ya no los molestare a los tortolos** -

- **Haha, ok lo prometiste, pero ustedes dos, ¿entonces ustedes son novios?** –

Marceline iba a hablar pero Finn fue más rápido – **Si, lo somos, ¿algún problema con eso?** –

- **Lo sabía, lo sabía **– Dice Fionna brincando del sillón

- **Aghh, bueno ya ¿qué es lo que querían decirnos?** – Dice Marceline callando el escándalo de Fionna

- **Bueno, ya ven que salimos temprano **– Dice Marshall

- **si** – responde Marceline

- **Bueno pues…**

Flash Back

Íbamos caminando por el bosque y encontramos a un ancianito siendo asaltado

- **Dame todo lo que tengas –** Dijo el ladrón con un arma apuntando al ancianito

- **Y-ya te dije que no tengo nada, soy pobre** –

Ahí fue cuando nosotros entramos y le dimos una paliza al ladrón

- **Muchas gracias, por ayudarme gentiles personas si necesitan algo no duden en decírmelo**–

- **No tiene que agradecer señor** - Dice Fionna

- **Además a menos de que usted conozca como romper una maldición, no creo que nos sirva de mucho su ayuda **– Dice Marshall

- **Bueno pues tal vez yo no pueda ayudarlos pero he escuchado de alguien que si puede** –

- **¿¡ENSERIO?!** – Dijeron los dos al unísono - **¡¿QUIÉN ES SEÑOR, DONDE ESTA!?** –

- **Miren, atravesando las montañas hay una pequeña ciudad en ella hay una tienda de música en ella trabaja una joven vampira, pero no es solo eso, ella es una hechicera una de las más poderosas que puede haber** –

- **Wow, ¿enserio?** – Dijo Fionna

- **Claro que sí, pero les debo advertir el camino está plagado de peligros** -

- **no importa señor, podremos soportarlos –**Dice Marshall

- **Muchas gracias por su ayuda señor** – Dice Fionna

- **Fue un placer y de nuevo gracias por haberme salvado** –

Fin Flash Back

- **Wow entonces, ¿podremos deshacernos de esta tonta maldición?** – Dice Finn emocionado

- **Chicos, les tengo que decir algo** – Dice Marceline

- **¿Qué pasa? **– preguntan los tres

- **pues miren hoy tuve una pesadilla **–

- **¿Enserio?** – Dice Finn – **y ¿qué paso? – **

- **Bueno pues paso esto **– Les conto el sueño

- **Bueno eso nos deja con solo un mes para prepararnos** – Dice Marshall

- **Si, pero recuerdan a la hechicera, tal vez si ella nos ayuda ni siquiera tendríamos que molestarnos en ello** – Dice Fionna

- **Ok, entonces iremos a buscar a la hechicera, saldremos mañana a las 8 de la mañana en punto, ok?** – Dijo Finn todos asintieron

- **Muy bien chicos Fionna y yo nos vamos a dormir** – dijo jalando a Fionna - nos vemos mañana tortolos –

- **Bueno, yo creo que nos vemos mañana Marceline **– Dijo Finn dándose la vuelta, pero Marceline lo detuvo

- **E-espera** –

- **¿Sí?** – Finn se voltea

Lo besa apasionadamente hasta que se separan para respirar - Te amo –

- Y yo a ti – puso su frente en la de ella

* * *

_Hasta aquí mis lectores por cierto ya se me tarde demasiado en subirlo pero tuve problemas familiares y tuve que salir de la ciudad por unos días y además mi cerebro no se inspiró mucho estos días, pero les debía el capítulo me dije a mi misma, hay que compensarles por esperar así que lo hice lo más largo que puede :D, Y pues sí, voy a agregar mi OC a la historia._

_Les dejo un adelanto de que va a tratar el próximo capitulo_

_Se van a adentrar en el bosque y van a encontrar diversas criaturas mortíferas, alguien resultara herido y tendrán que acampar a mitad del bosque._

_Bueno eso es todo amigos, Nos leemos luego_

_Se despide Rocky, Bye (^. ^)/_


	6. Chapter 6

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Cómo están?, yo bien gracias, bueno pues estuve leyendo los reviews y pues los ame, bueno la verdad amo todos los reviews en general y los que no dejan también les agradezco por leerlo, y ya se me inspire demasiado con lo que dijo Finn, pero déjenme yo soy medio cursi jajá, y pues aquí está el sexto capitulo_

_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

_Chapter 6: Peligro en el bosque_

_Disclaimer: Ni Hora de Aventura, ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward_

* * *

Eran las 7 de la mañana todos estaban despiertos y ya habían empacado y Finn estaba por llegar

- **¿Ya tienen todo listo? **– Dice Fionna

- **SIP** – Dicen Marshall y Marceline al unísono

- **muy bien solo resta esperar a Finn** – Dice y casi al acabar la frase tocan la puerta, Marshall va a abrirla puesto a que es el más cercano

- **Hola Finn** –

- **Hola Marshall** – Dice Finn y al terminar de saludar a Fi y darle un beso a Marceline dice - **¿Bueno están listos para irnos?** –

- **Claro que si** – Dice la rubia

- **Obvio** – Dice Marshall

- **Ok **– Dice y toma de la mano a Marceline pero antes de salir de la casa recuérdalos peligros que puede haber en ese lugar – **Oigan esperen, ¿traen sus armas con ustedes? **-

- **Yo si** – Dice Fionna mostrando su espada de cristal

- **Y yo** – Dice Marceline mostrando su bajo- hacha

- **Mmmm bueno pues veras** – Dice Marshall

- **No me digas que olvidaste tu bajo en Aaa** – Dice Fionna regañándolo

- **T-tal vez** – Dice Marshall un poco apenado y asustado por el gesto de su novia.

- **Ya no importa**– Dice Finn sacando otra espada – **Ten tu puedes usar esta era una de mis viejas espadas **-

- **Gracias Finn** –

- **Bueno es hora de irnos** – Dice Fionna tomando su mochila

- **Oigan, si llevamos las tiendas, ¿verdad?** – Dice Marceline

- **Sí, yo las traigo **– Dice Marshall

- **Ok, ahora si vámonos **– Dice Finn tomando de la mano a Marceline y empezando a caminar fuera de la casa seguido por Marshall y Fionna.

Unas horas después estaban llegando al bosque y se adentraron en él unos minutos después se empezaron a escucharse ruidos extraños y sensaciones de que los veían.

- **Chicos creo que alguien nos está vigilando** – Dice Fionna sacando su espada y siendo imitada por Marshall

- **Si Finn yo también lo creo** – Dice Marceline tomando su bajo-hacha el cual tenía colgado en la espalda y Finn toma su espada de sangre de demonio, rápidamente salieron de la nada unas extrañas criaturas, perecían cuatro hermosas mujeres pero tenían alas y se acercaban lentamente a nuestros héroes, sin embargo Fionna reconoció que tipo de criaturas eran y se acercó más a sus amigos.

- **Chicos son Arpías** –

- **¿Arpías?, ¿Qué es eso?** – Dice Finn

- **Yo leí en un libro que son unas criaturas mitológicas las cuales parecían hermosas mujeres aladas y eran conocidas por robar, saquear y asesinar para saciar su sed de sangre** - Dice Fionna y al terminar de decirlo una de esas criaturas habla

- **Pero miren que tenemos aquí** – Dice una de ellas – **Ya viste Circe***,** son unas muy buenas presas** –

- **Si Desdemona*muy buenas o tu qué piensas Achlys*** - Mirando a la otra criatura

- **Son perfectas, yo quiero a esa humana y ¿tu Achilles?** –

- **Yo quiero a ese vampiro** – Dice la cuarta criatura

- **Si chicas yo quiero al humano** – Dice Desdemona

- **y yo a la vampirita esa** – Dice Circe acercándose como las demás a nuestros héroes

- **No vamos a dejar que nos maten** – Dice Fionna

- **No les estamos pidiendo permiso, niña tonta** – Dice Achlys

- **Pero si nos matan, mi padre vendrá a castigarlas él es el soberano de la nocheosfera** – Dice Marceline

- **Oh cuanto lo siento pero nosotras no nos guiamos, por tu padre vampirita** – Dice Desdemona con desprecio

- **Si, nosotras no guiamos por el Dios Hades, él es el dios de los Muertos nuestro único líder y amo** – Dice Achilles

- **Bien, ahora quédense quietos esto solo les dolerá mucho** – Dice Circe acercándose a Marceline, tomándola por el cuello y elevándola, ella la pateo liberándose de su agarre y atacándola con su bajo-hacha, mientras que Marshall era azotado contra el piso mientras luchaba con Achilles, Finn amenazaba al igual que su hermana a sus respectivas atacantes.

- **AAAHHHHH** – Se oye un grito desgarrador por parte de Desdemona que ahora estaba yaciendo tendida en el piso a punto de morir a su lado se veía a Finn con la espada de sangre de demonio ensangrentada, el grito de esa criatura distrajo a las otras y los demás aprovecharon para atacar, Marceline le corto la cabeza a Circe, Marshall hirió de muerte a Achilles y Fionna atravesó a Achlys con su espada, al terminar se encontraban nuestros héroes muy exhaustos y rodeados con los cuerpos de aquellas criaturas

- **Buen trabajo chicos, las derrotamos** – Dice Finn chocando puños con todos

- **Si, haha** – Dice Marshall – **Aunque con mucha dificultad** –

- **Ok chicos, yo diría que camináramos un poco más y luego pusiéramos las tiendas e hiciéramos una fogata o ustedes que dicen** – Dice Fionna

- **Yo estoy de acuerdo** – Dice Marceline

- **Y yo **– Dice Finn

- **Yo también** – Dice Marshall

Después comenzaron a caminar avanzando lentamente hacia las montañas cuando estaban casi exhaustos decidieron que era hora de acampar en ese lugar Mientras los chicos construían las tiendas las chicas fueron a conseguir leña, al terminar de armar las tiendas las chicas llegaron con varias ramas para la fogata tuvieron un problema

- **Como que no trajiste las cerillos Marshall** – Gritaba Fionna regañándolo

- **Aghh no se peleen** – Dice Finn

- **Ya cálmense, yo sé cómo encender el fuego, sin necesidad de cerillos **– Dice Marceline

-**Wow, ¿en serio?** – Dice Finn asombrado – **yo olvide como hacerlo, hace años que no lo hago** –

- **Solo, necesito un par de rocas** – Dice mirando a sus lados y tomando dos ramitas que estaban a su lado izquierdo – **Estas son perfectas **– Dice Empezando a chocar ambas rocas hasta que salieron chispas y comenzaron a encender el fuego

- **Wow, genial** – Dice Finn sentándose a su lado

- **Gracias **– Dice Marceline acomodándose a su lado

- **Ok, y ¿qué vamos a cenar?** – Dice Marshall recostándose y mirando a Fionna sentarse a su lado

- **Mhmmm bueno yo traje un poco de sopa instantánea y algo para cocinarla** – Dice Fionna sacando de su mochila un horno de baterías, un sartén y algo de sopa instantánea

- **Ok, cocínenla mujeres** – Dice Marshall aun recostado

- **Aghh, bien te ignorare de ahora en adelante** – Dice Fionna volteándose con Marceline y Finn – **Oye Finn, ¿Trajiste agua?** –

- **Si** – Dice tomando su mochila y sacando el agua – **Toma** – La lanza hacia su hermana

- **Gracias** – Dice Fionna atrapándola y empezando a cocinar

Después de que acabaron de comer decidieron ir a dormir

- **Ok, ¿dónde duerme cada quién?** – Dice Finn

- **Yo con Fionna** – Dice Marshall y la lleva arrastrando hacia una de las tiendas y la mete en ella

- **¿QUEE?** – Gritan los dos sonrojados

– **Ustedes duermen juntos, tortolos** – cierra la tienda y Marceline y Finn quedan solos

- **B-bueno si quieres me quedo yo afuera** – Dice Finn aun sonrojado

- **N-no importa, tu entra a la tienda yo me quedo fuera** – Dice Marceline

- **Claro que no yo no dejare que mi novia duerma en el en el frio piso mientras yo estoy adentro muy cómodo** – Dice Finn

- **Bueno yo duermo adentro **– Dice Marceline – **Pero con una condición** –

- **¿Cuál?** – Dice Finn

- **que duermas abrazado de mi** – Dice Marceline

- **¿Qué?** – Dice Finn volviéndose a sonrojar

- **Si, no dejare que tú duermas solo aquí afuera solo con todos esos peligros** – Dice Marceline abrazándolo

- **B-bueno** – Dice abriendo la tienda y dejando pasar a Marceline como todo un caballero luego entro él y vio a Marceline recostada

- **Ven** – haciendo una señal con la mano de que se acostara Finn hizo caso y se recostó, Marceline recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Finn, él se sonrojo más y la abrazo, en menos de lo que pensaron conciliaron el sueño sintiendo el calor del otro

Al día siguiente

Finn despierta lentamente y mira a Marceline aun dormida y le comienza a acariciar el cabello y ella lentamente se despierta

- **Hola** – Dice Marceline sonriendo

- **Hola** – Dice Finn y sonríe

- **Ven ya es hora de levantarnos** - Dice ella sentándose y estirándose

- **Aaawww** – Finn hace un puchero – **Un ratito más, quiero seguir abrazándote **–

- **No Finny** – Dice Marceline – **Ven vamos afuera, vamos a ver si hay algo de comer **-

- **Bueno vamos** – Dice Finn

Salieron y vieron que ni Fionna ni Marshall se habían despertado aun

- **Parece que ninguno de esos dos ha despertado** – Dice Finn

- **Tienes razón** – Dice Marceline – **Tengo hambre, ¿traes algo de comer?** -

- **Mmmm creo que si** – Dice y fue por su mochila – **Mira lo que traigo** - dice sacando un contenedor de fresas – **Fresas para mi lady** – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y dándole las fresas

- **Haha tonto** – Dice Marceline tomando las fresas

- **Haha **– Dice Finn sentándose debajo de un árbol – **Ven siéntate a mi lado** –

- **Ok** – dice ella tomando una fresa y absorbiéndole el rojo, se sentó a un lado de Finn y le dio en la boca la fresa a la que la absorbió el color

Mientras tanto con Marshall y Fionna

- **Marshall levántate** – Dice Fionna – **Marshall levante ahora** –

- **No mami no quiero ir a la escuela** – Dice volviéndose a acomodar

- **Aghh como lo levanto** – Dice agarrándose la cabeza con las manos -**ya intente toooodo** – Dice pensando **– Mmmm ya se le pediré ayuda a Marceline** – Sale de la tienda y ve a Marceline y a Finn sentados comiendo fresas – Hay que lindos se ven – Dice llegándoles por detrás y asustándolos.

- **AAAAAAAH** – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** – Fionna se retorcía en el piso de la risa

- **Fionna casi nos matas, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?** – La regaña Finn

**- Jajajajaja e-espérame tantito** – termino de reír y se puso de pie – **Bueno es que yo venía a pedirle ayuda a Marceline para despertar a Marshall** –

- **Mmmm bueno si quieres despertarlo tienes que hacer esto **– Dice Marceline haciendo que se acercaran más – **Miren lo primero es conseguir salsa de tomate **–

- **Listo** – Dice Finn mostrándoles la salsa de tomate

- **Ok, luego tu Fionna te pondrás mucha salsa de tomate en la ropa, el resto lo haremos Finn y yo** –

- **Ok **– dijeron los dos y Fionna se comenzó a untar salsa por toda la ropa hasta que estaba repleta luego se recostó a lado de Marshall (al cual le habían untado salsa también en lugares como las manos y la boca) se hizo la muerta como le había explicado Marceline de pues Finn y Marceline empezaron a gritar

- **SANGRE, SANGRE** – Grito Finn haciendo que él se levantara asustado

- **¡¿POR QUÉ LA MATASTE, POR QUÉ, POR QUÉEE!?** – Gritaba Marceline

- **¡ ¿QUÉ?, NOOO, FIONNA, NOOOOOOO, PORQUE, PORQUEEEEE!** – Grito volteando a ver a Fionna en eso ella se levanta haciendo que él se asuste tanto que diera un brinco y saliera de la tienda – **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ** –

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** –Todos reían y se revolcaban en el piso

- **Jajá, muy graciosos **– Dice Marshall en un todo que hacia entender que no le había gustado la broma

- **Ya Marshy solo fue una broma** –Dice Fionna levantándose y yendo con el

- **pues no fue graciosa** –

- **Ay ya, que quieres para perdonarnos** – Dice Fionna mientras Finn y Marceline paraban de reír y se ponían de pie

- **Mmmm bueno de ti un beso, pero no solo un beso, tiene que ser el mejor beso que me hayas dado en la vida – **Dice volteándola a ver ella asiente -**Mmmm de Finn quiero que me cargue hasta que encontremos otro monstruo que nos quiera atacar y de Marceline quiero que hasta que encontremos en ese mismo monstruo se tiene que referir a mi como "amo"** –

- **¿QUEEEEEEEE?** – Dicen los dos

- **Yo no te voy a cargar** –

- **Y yo no me voy a referir a ti como "amo"** –

- **Pues tendrán que hacerlo si quieren que los perdone** –

- **Aghh, bueno** – Dice Finn

- A**ghh, Bien "amo"** –

- **Muy bien chicos hay que desarmen las tiendas mientras Fionna me besa para que la perdone** –

- **Si **– Dice Finn

- **Marceline **– Dice Marshall

- **Si "amo"** – Dice ella y Marshall se va con Fionna, ellos empezaron a desarmar las tiendas

Para cuando ellos llegaron Finn y Marceline ya habían terminado de recoger todo y decidieron continuar su camino y como habían acordado Finn iba cargando a Marshall en su espalda

- **Marceline** – Dice Marshall

- **Que "amo" **–

- **Nada solo me gusta oírte decirme "amo"** –

- **Disfrútalo lo que quieras, esto no te va a durar mucho** – Dice ella y era cierto unos minutos más tarde volvieron a sentir que los vigilaban todos se prepararon y sacaron sus armas

- **Prepárense cualquier cosa podría salir de cualquier lugar** – Dice Finn

De la nada en frente de ellos apareció un can con tres cabezas y empezó a atacarlos Finn comenzó a atacarlo primero y los demás después, Fionna sabía que era y les fue gritando a los chicos que era

- **Chicos es un cerbero leí también de ellos en el mismo libro en el que leí de las que las Arpías** - Dice Fionna

- **Ok pero, ¿cómo lo vencemos?** – Dice Marshall

- **Tienen que **– No alcanzo a terminar Fionna fue golpeada por la pata del gigantesco animal haciendo que se golpeara contra un tronco y se desmayara y se golpeara la cabeza con una roca

-** NO, FIONNA **– Grita Marshall – **Te matare animal del demonio** – Dio un salto y cayó en uno de los cuellos del animal mientras que Marceline y Finn seguían peleando con ese animal, el vampiro le corto al animal una de sus cabezas, Finn lo vio y trato de hacer lo mismo y lo logro, Marceline hizo lo mismo, cuando terminaron estaban todos ensangrentados

- **FIONNA, FIONNA DESPIERTA PORFAVOR** – Gritaba y la agitaba Marshall – **Tenemos que llevarla lo más rápido posible a ese pueblo **–

- **Yo sé que hacer, quédense aquí ya vengo** – Dice Finn corriendo y adentrándose en el bosque – **Vamos, vamos, donde estas te acabo de ver **– Dice buscando por todos lados – **Oh ahí está** – Dice acercándose a una criatura mitad águila mitad león - **ven amiguito mira lo que tengo para ti - **dice sacando una manzana y acercándosela, el animal se acercó lentamente y se la comió, Finn aprovecho y se subió en el – **Ok vamos amigo vuela –** El animal abrió las alas y empezó a volar cuando vio a Marceline a Marshall y a Fionna hizo que el animal aterrizara – **Vamos rápido suban** – Ellos hicieron caso y se montaron en la criatura y esta emprendió vuelo

- **Finn, ¿qué es esta criatura?** – Dice Marshall

- **Es un grifo un hibrido entre un águila y un león**–

-** Ah y ¿Cómo sabes eso? **– Dice Marceline

- **como Fionna yo también he leído libros, pero las únicas criaturas de las que jamás encontré nada fueron las criaturas a las que nos enfrentamos anteriormente – **

**- Finn mira, el pueblo y mira tienen un hospital- **Dice Marshall

- **Si Finn mira** – Dice Marceline apuntando a un edificio grande con una cruz roja en el

- **Ok ya aterrizo** – Dice Finn asiéndole la seña a la criatura de que aterrizara

* * *

_Hasta aquí lectores míos, espero que les haya gustado y por si se preguntaban porque les puse esos nombres a las Arpías aquí les dejo el significado de los nombres_

_* Circe: diosa bruja, seductora_

_* Desdemona: miseria_

_* Achlys: niebla, oscuridad_

_* Achilles: labios del pecado_

_Bueno me voy lectores míos nos leemos después_

_Se despide Rocky, Bye (^. ^)/_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, ya sé que quieren matarme pero entiéndanme estaba depresiva por la muerte de mi querido primo Luis Felipe González y pues además salí de la ciudad (otra vez) y no llevaba mi laptop conmigo, así que perdónenme y aquí está el séptimo capitulo

P.D. Aún pueden enviar canciones que quieran que ponga en el Fic

Sin más preámbulo aquí está el capítulo 7

_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

_Chapter 7: La Hechicera_

_Disclaimer: Ni Hora de Aventura, ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward_

* * *

Marshall salta del animal mitad águila, mitad león y corre hacia al hospital seguido de Marceline y Finn, al llegar varios doctores se acercaron y llevaron a Fionna en una camilla dejando a Marshall, Marceline y Finn muy preocupados.

Unas horas después.

Llega una doctora no muy alta de pelo rojizo, ojos cafés y tez blanca casi pálida y un par de colmillos que se asomaban de su boca y les dice – **Familiares de Fionna, la humana **– Nuestros héroes se levantaron y la doctora se dirige hacia ellos – **Buenos Días, yo soy la Doctora Raquel Villarreal, yo fui la encargada de atender a su amiga** –

- **¿Y como esta? **– Pregunto Marshall desesperado

- **No se preocupen ella está muy bien en una hora más estará como nueva, por favor si les hace falta algo o tienen alguna duda háganmelo saber** – Dice la doctora y se da la vuelta

- **Oiga ¿puedo preguntarle algo?** – Dice Finn haciendo que la doctora se detenga y de la vuelta para poder verlos

- **Claro que se les ofrece** –

- **Bueno pues vera es que venimos aquí para encontrar a una hechicera que nos pueda ayudar, sabemos donde trabaja, pero no sabemos dónde queda o cuál es su nombre, ¿nos podría ayudar?** –

- **Claro, díganme lo que saben de ella y yo les diré si la conozco** –

- **Mmmm bueno la chica trabaja en una tienda de música, es vampiro y creo que eso es lo único que sabemos**–

- **Tienen suerte, la conozco y muy bien a decir verdad, ella es mi hija** –

- **Wow, ¿en serio?** – Dicen los tres al unísono

- **Así es, la tienda de música no está muy lejos de aquí, solo está a unas cuadras al norte** –

- **Ok, muchas gracias doctora **– Dice Finn emocionado

- **no hay de que, ah y ya pueden ir a ver a su amiga iré por los papeles para darla de alta y se podrán ir luego** – sonríe y va al escritorio por unos papeles para luego empezar a llenarlos

Con Fionna

Fionna's POV

Lo último que recuerdo es un gran dolor en la espalda y toda esta borrosa. ¿Me habré muerto?, No, no creo sigo respirando, pero ¿Qué habrá pasado?, Aghh, que rayos, a quien se le ocurre poner una luz tan brillante.

End Fionna's POV

Fionna abrió los ojos lentamente se encontraba en una camilla en un enorme cuarto blanco conectada a una máquina que marcaba su pulso – **¿Pero qué rayos paso? **–

- **El monstruo al que nos enfrentamos te ataco y perdiste la conciencia, hermanita** – Dice Finn el cual estaba sentado a su lado mientras tomaba su mano, miro alrededor y vio que Marshall estaba flotando por encima de la cama.

- **Nos tenías muy preocupados conejita** – Dice Marshall acercándose para besarla – **Pero yo estaba más** –

- **Que, no, no es cierto** – Dice Finn

- **Si, si lo es** – le susurra a Fionna en su oído

- **Oigan, ¿y Marceline?** – Pregunta Fionna

- **Fue a firmar para que te den de alta y podamos ir con la hechicera** – Dice Finn en eso entra Marceline

- **Listo chicos, dice la Doctora Raquel que ya podemos irnos y que solo falta que desconecten a Fionna de esas máquinas y ya** – Dice Marceline y entra la doctora

- **Hola, Fionna, ¿cómo te sientes? Yo soy la Dra. Raquel** –

- **Mucho Gusto** –

- **Fionna ella es la mama de la hechicera nos dijo que ella también se llamaba Raquel y hasta nos dijo donde trabajaba** – Dice Finn emocionado

- **Wow, ¿en serio?** -

- **Así es – **sonríe -** Muy bien quédate quieta** – Dice la empieza desconectar, cuando acaba les dice – **listo, ya se pueden ir** –

- **Muchísimas gracias, Doctora** – Dice Finn

- **Si, muchas gracias** – Dice Marceline mientras Marshall ayudaba a Fionna a ponerse de pie

- **No tienen nada que agradecer** – Dice la doctora –** Y ya tienen que irse, está anocheciendo **–

- **Esta bien, muchas gracias de nuevo** – Dice Marshall

Se fueron alejando, dejando atrás el hospital, al llegar a la tienda de música, Marceline fue la primera que entro seguida por Finn, luego, Fionna y por ultimo Marshall se acercaron los cuatro a la caja donde había una pequeña campana la cual Marceline hizo sonar y cerca de ahí empezó a oírse una guitarra y empezaron a seguir el sonido, vieron una joven con una guitarra electro-acústica.

- **Hola** – Dice Finn

- **Oh, hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?** – Dice poniendo la guitarra de nuevo en el pedestal y dirigiéndose a los chicos – **Quieren una guitarra, un bajo, un acordeón, tengo de todo **–

- **Bueno la verdad queríamos hablar contigo** – Dice Marceline - **Mi nombre es Marceline Abadeer **–

- **Yo soy Finn, el novio de Marceline** –

- **Yo soy Fionna, la hermana gemela de Finn** –

- **Y yo soy Marshall Lee el novio de Fionna y primo de Marceline** -

- **Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Raquel** – Haciendo una reverencia

- **¿Porque haces una reverencia?** – Pregunta Marshall

- **Bueno pues como vampiro me gustaría ser respetuosa ante mis reyes** – Dice viendo a los vampiros

- **¿Cómo supiste que nosotros éramos los reyes vampiro? **– Pregunta Marceline

- **Bueno pues como vampira tengo que estar al tanto de mis gobernantes ¿o no?** – Dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo**– Y bien, ¿de qué quieren hablar?** –

- **Bueno pues mire tenemos un problema mágico, una maldición para ser exactos** –

- **Alto** – Hizo que guardaran silencio **- Aquí no pueden hablar de eso, síganme** – los guio hasta un puerta, la cual conducía a una hermosa sala –**Aquí sí es seguro, pueden hablar** – se sentaron en la gran sala, Marshall iba a contar la leyenda y lo que restaba de la historia pero fue interrumpido por dos pequeñas niñas

-** Mami, mami, estas en casa **– Gritaron las pequeñas niñas

- **Angel, Zigzag, hola mis pequeñas**- Se voltea para verlas llegar

- **Mami mira lo que aprendió a hacer April** – se ve a una pequeña niña tratando se caminar tomada de las manos de sus hermanas

- **Mami **– Dice la bebe

- **April, puedes caminar** – Dice feliz – **¿Ustedes le enseñaron?** –

- **Si, mami **– Dicen al unísono las dos mayores

- **Hay mis bebes son tan listas** – Las abraza y las sienta en sus piernas y a su lado

- **Mami, ¿quiénes son ellos?** – Pregunto la más grande la cual estaba sentada a su lado

- **Ellos son unos amigos, Angel – **

- **Oh **– Dice volteando a ver a nuestros héroes – **Mucho gusto, me llamo Angel y tengo 3 años** -

- **Y yo soy Zigzag y tengo 2 años** – dice la mediana bajándose de la rodilla de su mama y hacer acercándose a Marceline **– Y ella es April tiene 1 año** – Dice la niña señalando a su hermanita

- **¿Son tus hijas?** – Pregunta Marceline cargando a la pequeña niña

- **Asi es, ellas son mis bebes **– Dice sonriendo

- **Son muy lindas** – dice Finn

- **Gracias, bueno niñas vayan a jugar nosotros tenemos que hablar de algo** – Dice la hechicera

- **Si, mami** – Dicen al unísono y se van haciendo caminar de nuevo a su pequeña hermana

- **¿Quién es su padre?** – Pregunta Marshall haciendo que Fionna lo mire con una mirada matadora

- **No tienen, aún no he encontrado al hombre indicado así que soy soltera, ellas son adoptadas, pero yo las amo como si fueran mías** – Dice sonriendo, todos la veían asombrados y enternecidos – **Pero bueno volviendo al tema de la maldición** –

- **Oh si, bueno veras…** - Finn comenzó a contarle todo

- **Oh bueno déjenme ver qué puedo hacer al respecto** – Se levanta – **Síganme por favor** – Fueron todos caminando por un pasillo lleno de puertas hasta llegar a la puerta del el final del pasillo las cuales abrió la hechicera dejando ver una enorme habitación solo alumbrada por la luz de muchas velas blancas – **por favor, Finn, Fionna, tomen asiento** **y quítense sus gorros **– Dice señalando a la mitad del cuarto en donde había dos cojines

- **Ok** – hicieron lo indicado, la hechicera se acercó un pos sus manos en las cabezas de los rubios así estuvo un par de minutos pero después las quito rápidamente.

- **¿Qué pasa?** – preguntan todos asustados por la reacción de la hechicera

**- L-lo siento mucho, la maldición es demasiado fuerte **– Dice mirándolos – **Puedo hacer que no tengan que ver morir a sus seres queridos pero aun así tendrán que pelear contra el Lich **– Dice mirándolos

- **Eso será fácil** – Dicen los rubios al unísono

- **puede que sí pero aun así lo del sueño se cumplirá **– Dice todos la miraban confundidos –** Ustedes tendrán que pelear con Marceline y si el Lich lo logra también con Marshall **–

- **¿Q-que?** – Dice Marshall

-** Asi es y si por alguna razón pierden la batalla se cumplirá la maldición **– Finn se levanta siendo imitada por Fionna

**- Yo no matare a Marceline** –

**- Ni yo a Marshall** –

- **Y no lo tendrán que hacer, si tienen un hechicero** – Dice y vuelve a hacer una reverencia – **Humildemente me ofrezco a pelear y acompañarlos en la batalla** –

- **No, Raquel, ¿Qué pasara con tus hijas?** – Pregunta Marceline

- **Es por su bien, si ustedes pierden, todo estará perdido y el Lich reinara el mundo entero** – Dice fríamente y con una cara decisiva

-** Esta bien, puedes venir con nosotros **– Dice Finn

- **Muchas gracias **– Dice la hechicera **– Ya es tarde por favor les ofrezco que se queden a cenar y dormir aquí **–

- **Claro, muchas gracias** – Dice Fionna

- **Por supuesto que si** – Dicen Finn y Marshall al unísono

- **Esta bien, nos quedaremos** – Dice Marceline todos se fueron saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala dejando a Marceline y a Raquel a punto de salir– **pero sigo pensando que es una mala idea que vengas con nosotros** –

- **Es mi deber, tengo que proteger a mí familia** – Dice mirándola fijamente

- **Esta bien no hay que pelear, es tu decisión no la mía, lo que menos quiero ahora es hacerme de una enemiga **–

- **No lo harás, yo confió en ti, no se la razón, pero hay algo en tu aura que me dice que eres confiable, amable y que puedo encontrar una gran amiga en ti**– Dice tomándola por el hombro derecho con una mano y con una cálida sonrisa

- **Gracias, sabía que había algo en ti que me daba un buen presentimiento** – Dice Marceline haciendo lo mismo que ella

Momentos después se dirigieron a la sala donde el primero que hablo fue Finn

- **Y bien, ¿qué vamos a comer?** –

- **¿Qué es lo que desean?** –

- **Espagueti** – Dicen Finn y Fionna al unísono

- **Y ustedes ¿Quieren comer algo o solo absorber el rojo de las fresas?** -

- **Lo que sea** – Dice Marceline

- **Me da igual** – Dice Marshall

- **Ok, ya vuelvo con la comida** – Se dirigió a la cocina, Marceline la siguió cuando los chicos se distrajeron, cuando llego vio a la joven hechicera cocinando

- **Hola** – Dice Marceline

- **Oh, hola** –Dice volteando a verla - **¿Qué haces aquí pensé que estarías con los demás?** –

- **Bueno, pues es que quería ayudarte a cocinar** – Dice acercándose –**porque pues te acabamos de conocer y ya nos diste demasiado, es lo menos que puedo hacer** -

- **Oh, bueno, gracias** – Voltea a verla con una sonrisa – **ven ayúdame** –

Cuando acabaron Raquel puso el recipiente en un carrito – **Marceline, ¿puedes traer los platos y cubiertos? **–

- **Claro** – Dice Marceline y tomo las cosas – **Y por favor, solo dime Marcy** –

**- Haha Ok** – Llegaron a la comedor y Finn salió disparado hacia la mesa seguido por Fionna y por ultimo Marshall, Marceline puso los platos y cubiertos mientras Raquel servía la comida

- **Oh Por Glob esta delicioso** –Dicen los tres de una manera de lo más graciosa posible para luego seguir comiendo

- **Aquí tienes, Marceline** – Le dio un plato para después después servirse uno para ella

- **Que te dije** –

- **Esta bien "Marcy"** – Dice y se sienta y comienza a comer al igual que Marceline

- **Oye, ¿tus hijas no van a comer?** –

**- Ellas ya comieron, la nana les dio de cenar y las acostó a dormir, como se lo pedí**–

- **Oye, ¿puedo servirme más?-** Dice Finn

**- Claro sírvete** – Él se levantó y se sirvió todo lo que cupo en su plato

Cuando todos acabaron de comer estaban cansados y llenos en especial Finn que había comido cuatro platos, la hechicera los guio a sus cuartos.

- **Bunas noches** – les dijo a todos y se retiro

**- Buenas noches chicos** – Dijo Marceline

- **Duerman bien** – Dice Fionna

- **Que no les piquen las pulgas** – Dice Marshall

– **Duerman con los Angelitos –** Dice Finn y se despide de Marceline con un beso siendo imitado por Marshall con Fionna

* * *

_Hasta aquí chicos espero que les haya gustado, les pido una disculpa otra vez por haberlos hecho esperar tanto si se preguntan de dónde saque a mis hijas chequen mi twitter y lo sabrán este es: __** Rocky_Parawhore**__ búsquenme_

_Bueno hasta aquí, Bye los quiero amigos y amigas_

_Nos leemos luego_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos otra vez, muchísimas gracias por los reviews que dejaron, los ame, y bueno aquí está el octavo capítulo, _

_P.D. Aún pueden_ enviar canciones que quieran que ponga en el Fic

Damas y caballeros el capítulo ocho

_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

_Chapter 8: Entrenamiento_

_Disclaimer: Ni Hora de Aventura, ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward_

* * *

Al día siguiente

Marceline se levanta por la luz que entra por el balcón de su habitación, más bien la enorme y hermosa habitación que les había otorgado su nueva amiga. Su habitación era gigantesca solo su cama era del doble que ella tenía en su casa del techo al piso había como 10 metros de distancia, las cortinas que ocultaban el hermoso balcón eran negras, el color de las paredes era rojo obscuro de noche pero por la mañana eran de un rojo más claro casi rosa.

- **Que hora es** – Mira al reloj de pared que estaba a su derecha – **son las 8, iré a ver si puedo comer algo** – Sale de su habitación y va a la cocina aun en la pijama las cuales estaban sobre sus camas la noche pasada, al llegar encontró a Raquel cocinando.

- **Hola Marcy, buenos días** –

- **Hola, ¿Qué haces? **–

- **cocino algo para desayunar **– Dice poniendo la mezcla de lo que parecían ser panqueques en el sartén para empezar a cocinarlo - **¿Tienes hambre?** – En ese momento suena el estómago de Marceline – **Haha creo que si** – Sirve el panqueque en el plato y lo sirve en la mesa de la cocina – **Aquí tienes recién hecho y aquí hay miel **–

- **Gracias **– le pone un poco y comienza a comer – **Wow, hace mucho que no comía algo así** –

- **¿así, cómo?** –

- **pues no sé, tan delicioso, tan lleno de cariño** –

- **Me alegro que te guste** – Sonríe y pone una torre de panqueques en la mesa – **¿Crees que sea suficiente para tus amigos y mis hijas? –**

- **Yo creo que eso apenas alcanzara para Finn y Marshall** – Sigue comiendo

- **Ok hare unos más** – se voltea para hacer más mezcla **- ¿Cuándo acabes podrías llamar a todos a desayunar? **–

- **Claro** – Siguió comiendo, cuando acabo puso su plato en el fregadero y dijo **– Voy a llamar a los demás** – Cuando regresa a la cocina Raquel está terminando de cocinar – **Listo ya todos están en la mesa **–

- **Ok ayúdame a llevar los platos por favor** – Dice poniendo las torres de panqueques en un carrito para poder llevarlos

- **está bien** - Cuando llegan todos están aún en pijama (incluyendo a las niñas), sentados en la mesa.

**- ¡SI, PANQUEQUES!** – Gritaron todos al unísono Marceline se rio por la forma en que lo dijeron

Empezaron a servir la comida las niñas empezaron a comer calmadamente, Finn, Marshall y Fionna hicieron completamente lo mismo que la noche anterior solo que ahora entre Finn y Marshall acabaron con tres cuartas partes de los panqueques al terminar las niñas fueron a la escuela y mientras la hechicera recogía todo los demás fueron a cambiarse la primera en terminar fue Fionna.

- **Hola** – Dice sentándose a un lado de Raquel la cual estaba leyendo un libro

- **Hola** – sonríe y cierra el libro

- **Quería hablar contigo** –

-** Dime** –

- **bueno, es que… mira… estuvimos hablando y pues… no queremos separarte de tus hijas… y… pues tampoco tenemos donde entrenar…** - La hechicera no la dejo terminar

- **Si, se pueden quedar y entrenar aquí y si no les molesta me gustaría entrenar con ustedes** –

- **Claro que si** – la abraza – **le iré a contar a los demás** – se separa y corre hacia los cuartos, Raquel vuelve a abrir el libro y trata de comenzar a leer, pero el gusto no le dura mucho ya que llegan Finn, le salta encima y la tira al piso

- **Gracias, gracias, gracias** – Dice Finn abrazándola, la hechicera hace levitar a Finn con magia y ella se levanta y baja a Finn

- **No tienen nada que agradecer** –

- **Te tenemos mucho que agradecer** – Dice Marshall abrazado de la cintura de Fionna– **Te juro que te compensaremos** –

- **gracias, pero no hay necesidad **–

- **Te lo vamos a compensar, quieras o no** – Dice Marceline acercándose hasta quedar a lado de Finn

- **Esta bien, como quieran** – Dice sonriendo

- **Bien, entonces a entrenar** –

- **Bien, síganme** – los conduce por otro pasillo hasta otra gran puerta pero antes de entrar hizo un hechizo y dijo –**Bienvenidos al campo de entrenamiento que usaremos** – Dice dejando ver un gran lugar con diversas cosas para entrenar pero como si estuviera situado en el bosque

- **WOW** – Dicen los cuatro al unísono

- **Esto es asombroso** – Dice Fionna tomando un arco y flecha

- **Demasiado **– Dice Marshall tomando una espada

- **Si lo es pero yo solo entreno con mi…** - Finn no termina ya que encuentra a su espada de sangre de demonio enterrada en el suelo

- **Hey Marcy** – Ella voltea a la hechicera –** Toma** – le lanza su bajo-hacha y Marceline lo atrapa

- **Gracias, pero con que entrenaras tu** –

- **No te preocupes** – Toma el collar que llevaba puesto y lo convierte en una espada (como la espada de Altair de assassins creed. Si no saben cuál es aquí está el link *)

Todos se acercan – **¿Cómo hiciste eso?-** Dice Finn

- **Fácil, es una espada mágica** –

- **WOW**- Dice Marshall

- **¿Me dejarías sostenerla?** – Dice Fionna

- **Claro, pero déjame decirte, tiene un tipo de auto defensa mágica, si se siente amenazada o la mano que la sostiene no es firme, pasa algo malo** –

- **Algo malo, como que** –

- **No estoy muy segura, hace muchos años que eso no pasa, pero será mejor no descubrirlo** – Dice y al momento extiende la mano **– Ten** –Fionna traga saliva ruidosamente – **no te preocupes la espada es buena, solo sostenla firme **– Fionna toma la espada, puede sentir la energía que emana de ella y de pronto siente un inmenso dolor tan fuerte que hace que suelte la espada justo antes de que tocara el piso se detuvo todos voltearon a ver a Raquel, tenía la mano abierta señalando a la espada mientras la hacía levitar y poco a poco se acerca a su mano, mientras que la espada tenía un aura azul abscuro.

- **¿Q-que fue eso?** – Dice Fionna sobándose la mano

- **La espada es muy poderosa, al parecer te puso una prueba** –

- **Y no la pase, ¿verdad?** –

- **Yo creo que si **– sonríe

- **¿Que como la pude haber pasado la prueba, si la solté?** –

- **Justamente esa era su prueba, si te duele es que eres de alma pura y bondadosa** – Dice viéndola – **En cambio si no sientes nada tienes un alma obscura y rencorosa** –

**- ¿cómo lo sabes?** – dice Marshall

- **Hace muchos años** **al encontrar esta espada, ella me puso la misma prueba, me pasó exactamente lo mismo que a Fionna** -

-** Wow** – Dicen todos

**- Bien, ya es mucho cuento sobre mi espada, que les parece si entrenamos** –

- **Claro** – Dice Finn y toma su espada de nuevo

- **Y, ¿Quién entrena con quién?** –

- **¿Qué les parece si todos me atacan de uno por uno?** – A todos les gusta la idea – **Bien pero debo decirles, he practicado desde hace más de 500 años **–

- **Podemos vencerte** – Dice Marshall

- **Bien, ¿quién es el primero?-** Fionna avanza con su espada de cristal y se pone en posición de batalla, la hechicera solo se queda en la misma posición y analiza cada uno de los movimientos de Fionna, Fionna ataca, la hechicera bloque el ataque y ataca momentos después Fionna estaba en el piso, le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- **Eres muy buena con la espada **– Dice Fionna

- **Gracias, tú también** –

-** Y bien, ¿Quién es el siguiente? **– Marceline avanza - **Bien** – Marceline ataca, la hechicera la esquiva, Marceline vuelve a atacar repetidas veces, todas las esquiva – **¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Marcy?** – Vuelve a atacar la hechicera lo bloquea y la empuja cae al piso – **muy buenos ataques **– Extiende la mano

- **Eres muy buena, nunca antes me habían vencido** –

- **Gracias** –

- **Marshall, sigue** – Fionna lo empuja

**- ¿Q-que?, no espera** –

- **Oh vamos Marshall, no seré tan dura contigo, te daré ventaja** –

**- no necesito ventaja** –

-**bien, entonces ataca** – Marshall toma la espada y se prepara para después atacar repetidamente, la hechicera, bloquea los impactos, empuja a Marshall y lo tira al piso.

- **Wow** –

- **Gracias** – Mira Finn - **sigues tú** –

- **no me vencerás tan fácil** –

- **Eso lo sé, me tendré que esforzar más** – Finn se preparó al igual que la hechicera, Finn ataco ella bloqueo y viceversa, se empujaban y más, hasta que después de veinte minutos Raquel se hartó lo empujo lo más fuerte que pudo y puso su pierna detrás de la de Finn, el cae y ella le apunta con la espada – **Creo que te vencí amigo** – clava su espada en el piso y ayuda a ponerse de pie a Finn

- **Verdaderamente eres muy buena con la espada, pero ¿hay alguna otra arma que sapas usar?** – ¨

- **Bueno, díganme cuantas armas ven en esta sala** – Todos empezaron a ver cuántas armas había

**- Bueno, hay Espadas, hachas, cuchillos, bayonetas, ah y arcos con flechas ** – Dice Marceline

- **Yo se usar todas y cada una de las armas que hay aquí** –

- **Wow, ¿enserio?** – Dice Marshall

- **Asi es** –

- **Entonces, me enseñarías a usar bien un arco y flecha** – Dice Fionna

**-Cla…** - No termino de hablar alguien tocaba la puerta desesperadamente, rápidamente abrieron y vieron a la nana entrando a la casa corriendo con las niñas y cargando a la bebe - **¿Qué pasa, ?** –

- **Alguien está saqueando a todo allá afuera** – Dice la nana agitada

- **Ok, ve y pon seguras a la niñas** – la nana asiente y voltea con los chicos – **Chicos, encarguémonos de esto** – Finn y Fionna se miran para luego gritar

- **ES HORA DE AVENURA** – Salen corriendo, la hechicera mira a Marceline y a Marshall con una cara confundida

- **Larga historia, te la contaremos luego** – Todos corren hacia afuera y cierran la puerta, al llegar a donde estaban saqueando y lo que vieron fue espeluznante veían a Finn y a Fionna asombrados por todo el caos que había en ese lugar, eran una banda de ladrones pero no solo estaban saqueando también estaban asesinando a todos, ya fueran niños o ancianos, a todos, despertaron a Fionna y a Finn del trance que les había causado su asombro y corrieron hacia los asaltantes, la hechicera fue la primera en atacar tomo por el cuello a un hombre que iba a atacar a una mujer y lo atravesó con su espada, luego Marceline, la cual vio a unos niños siendo atacados, tacleo al hombre y minutos después le corto la cabeza, Finn golpeo a uno en la cara, el cual estaba a punto de atacar a un hombre y a su mujer, y lo atravesó con su espada, mientras tanto con Fionna y Marshall estaban peleando contra varios hombres los cuales estaban atacando a una familia ellos dos acabaron con uno cada uno y uno entre los dos.

Todos estaban llenos de la sangre salpicada por los ladrones, exhaustos y con la reparación agitada, Marceline hablo – **¿Están bien?** –

- **sí, estamos bien** –Dice Finn

- **Vengan vamos a la casa a cambiarnos y a descansar** – Dice Raquel todos asienten y se dirigen a la casa. Alguien grita, todos se voltean.

- **Quería agradecerles por habernos salvado** –

- **No tienen nada que agradecer es nuestro deber** – Dice Finn

**- bueno algo tenemos que hacer para agradecerles por salvar nuestras vidas **– Dice una mujer que al parecer era su esposa

- **Haremos una pequeña fiesta mañana en la tarde **- Dice el hombre el cual había abrazado a su esposa

-** Para honrar a nuestros héroes **–

- **Muchas gracias señora, asistiremos a su fiesta con gusto** – Dice Fionna

- **muchas gracias, ahora si nos disculpan nos tenemos que retirar para preparar todo** – Dice el hombre y se empiezan a retirar cuando nuestros héroes llegan a casa y la nana llega y los ve llenos de sangre

- **Señora, señora, ¿está usted bien?** - Dice preocupada

**- Si estoy bien no te preocupes, ¿dónde están las niñas?** –

- **Están a salvo pero están muy asustadas** –

- **Ok en un minuto estaré ahí** – Fue a su habitación se dio un baño y se cambió de ropa al igual que los demás después Raquel fue al cuarto donde estaban las niñas, entro y las abrazo a las tres – **¿Están bien?, ¿no les paso nada?** –

- **No mami, estamos bien** – Dice Zigzag de dos años

- **Pero uno de esos hombres casi nos ataca** –Dice Angel de tres

- **Y ¿Quién las salvo?** – Dice la hechicera aun abrazándolas

- **Un joven muy valiente** – luego empieza a actuar lo que paso – bueno, estábamos regresando a casa de la escuela y uno de los hombres que estaban ahí casi nos ataca, estaba muy cerca de nosotras, pero entonces un joven, alto, con cabello negro con blanco, era fuerte , lo único es que tenía algo raro –

- **¿Qué era?** – Pregunta la hechicera

- **Tenía un tipo de orejitas que salían de su cabello y se movían con el sonido, ah y además tenía una cola como la de un gatito **–

- **Wow es poco peculiar, pero no importa, hay que hacer algo para compensar que las haya salvado, ¿no?** –

- **¡SIIIII!** – Gritaron en ese momento entran Marceline y Fionna

- **Hola** – Dijeron al unísono Marceline y Fionna

- **Hola** – Dijo la hechicera

- **Veníamos a asegurarnos de que tú y tus hijas estuvieran bien** – Dice Marceline

**- Estamos bien no se preocupen** – Dice sonriendo – **estamos pensando en que reglarle al salvador de mis hijas** –

- **¿les podemos ayudar? **–

**- claro siéntense** – Se sientan a los lados de la hechicera la cual estaba cargando a April

**- Y ¿cómo es el muchacho? **–

- **Bueno, es….** – Angel empieza a describir al joven

**- Que les parece si hacen una gran tarjeta agradeciendo le al joven lo que hizo por ustedes y se la dan en la fiesta de mañana en la noche** –

**- Siiii** – Dice al unísono

- **Oigan –** les dice Zigzag a Marceline y a Fionna – **¿Podemos decirles "Tía" a ustedes dos?** –

- **Por favor, las únicas tías que tenemos viven muy lejos** – Dice Angel

- **Por mi está bien –** Dice Marceline y sienta en sus piernas a Angel

- **Por mí también** – Dice Fionna imitando a Marceline

-** Siiii** – Vuelven a decir al unísono

- **Okay, empecemos el regalo** – Dice la hechicera en ese momento chasquea los dedos y aparece el material para hacer la tarjeta, las niñas comenzaron a hacer la carta ayudadas por sus nuevas "tías" y sus madre

* * *

Hasta aquí lectores míos, subiré el otro pronto no se preocupen y si me pueden dar nombres para el salvador que describieron las niñas se los agradecería muchisimisimo :P

P.D. Este es el link para que vean la espada

* espada-de-assassins-creed-al-espada-de-altair-de-coleccion_MLM-O-2960086310_ )

Esto es todo, los amo, nos leemos luego


	9. Chapter 9

_Holaaaaaaa ¿Cómo están todos?, ya me imagino que se estarán preguntado, ¿Cuál nombre le puso al muchacho del capítulo anterior?, bueno, pues el nombre… lo van a ver a lo largo del Fic, y así que sin más preámbulo el capitulo nueve._

_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

_Chapter 9: La fiesta y el salvador_

_Disclaimer: Ni Hora de Aventura, ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward_

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día | (• ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

Las niñas ya estaban terminando de hacer la carta con la ayuda de sus nuevas "tías" y de su mamá

**- Listo** – Dice Zigzag terminando de colorear un dibujo que ellas habían hecho

**- muy bien** – sonríe la hechicera mientras – **solo faltan sus firmas** –

- **Yo primero, yo primero** – dice Angel

- **Ok tu primero y luego Zigzag** –

- **Aaawww – **Zigzag hace un berrinche - **¿porque ella primero?** -

- **no se peleen, niñas** –Dice la hechicera **- ¿Qué les parece si las dos firman al mismo tiempo?** -

**- Si, mami –** dicen las niñas y en ese momento tocan la puerta

**- Pase** – Dice Marceline, entran Finn y Marshall

- **conque aquí estaban** – Dice Finn acercándose a Marceline, la cual estaba cargando a Angel, Finn beso a Marceline, Marshall hizo lo mismo con Fionna, la cual cargaba a Zigzag.

- **Wakala** – Dicen las niñas– **No sean cochinos** –

-** Ay bueno **– Dice Finn – **ya no lo vamos a hacer** –

- **muy bien, pero lo pueden hacer cuando estén solos** - Dice Zigzag

- **Si, en público es de mala educación** – Dice Angel

- **Wow, que listas y educadas son tus hijas** – Dice Marshall

- **Gracias** – Dice la hechicera con April dormida en sus brazos, mira su reloj eran casi media noche – **Niñas ya es tarde, despídanse y las llevo a su habitación** -

- **Okay mami** – Dicen las niñas – **Adiós Tía Marcy, adiós tía Fionna, adiós tío Finn, adiós tío Marshall** – Se despiden las niñas y salen de la habitación

- **Adiós chicos nos vemos mañana** – Se despide la hechicera y sale junto con sus hijas

- **Oigan, ¿porque nos dijeron "tío" a Marshall y a mí?** –

**- Bueno, lo que paso es que las niñas nos pidieron der sus "tías"** – Explica Fionna – **y como saben que son nuestros novios pues les dicen "tíos"** –

- **Ya es tarde chicas mejor vamos a dormir, hoy ha sido un largo día** – Dice Marshall bostezando

- **Tienes razón hay que irnos a dormir**- Dice Marceline **– Hay que descansar para mañana** – Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones después de que Marceline dijo eso se despidieron y entraron a sus habitaciones y cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente | (• ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

La primera en levantarse, o eso era lo que creía, como siempre fue la hechicera, para comenzar a hacer el desayuno para sus hijas y nuestros héroes, se dio una ducha y se puso su ropa normal, se dirigió a la cocina y se asombró por lo que encontró, eran los chicos todos cocinando bueno Marceline y Fionna cocinando, Finn y Marshall jugando con la comida y los ingredientes.

- **Buenos Días, chicos** – Dice la hechicera – **¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?** –

- **Hola, estamos haciendo el desayuno** – Dicen Finn y Marshall

**- Sí, claro "Estamos" –** Dice Fionna

- **Chicos no tienen que** – No la dejaron terminar

**- Si tenemos que** – Dice Fionna

**- has hecho mucho por nosotros** – Dice Marceline

**- Se los agradezco mucho** –

**- No tienes porque, agradecer **– Dice Finn

- **Si no les importa me gustaría quedarme aquí en la cocina, con ustedes** –

- **claro, es tu casa de todos modos **– Dice Marshall, el que estaba cubierto de harina al igual que Finn, la hechicera se sentó en una silla de la barra que estaba a mitad de la cocina en la cual del otro lado estaban los chicos cubiertos de harina (Finn y Marshall) y les susurro algo al oído, los chicos aceptaron el plan y pusieron una sonrisa malvada, en ese momento Marshall comenzó a flotar con una bolsa de harina y la hechicera se hizo invisible.

- **Oigan chicas** – Dice Finn el cual tenía una harina montaña de harina en las manos, las chicas apagan la estufa, ya que acababan de terminar de cocinar, y voltean, Finn la lanza la harina pero la esquivan

- **Haha **– Se burló Fionna sacando la lengua

- **No funciono tu plan, amor** – Dice Marceline ((no me digas))

- **No canten victoria** –

-** Porque lo dices **– Dice Marceline, Finn señala hacia arriba, ellas miran a donde señala y ve a Marshall, el tira la harina y las deja blancas como fantasmas

- **Ya verán nos vamos a vengar** – Dice Fionna avanzando hacia Finn y Marshall, el cual estaba bajando para quedar a un lado de Finn.

- **Oigan, ¿dónde está Raquel?** – Dice Marceline

- **¿Me hablaban?** – Aparece rápidamente frente a ellas haciendo que ellas dieran un brinco

- **AAAHHHHHHH** – Gritan las dos

**- Hahahahahahaha** – Se reían los tres

**- Muy graciositos** – Dice Fionna

- **De quien fue la idea** – Dice Marceline

**- Estoy segura de que la idea fue de Marshall** – Dice Fionna

- **Me alaga que pienses eso de mí, pero aquí la de la idea fue, Raquel** –

- **Muchas gracias, Marshall**- Dice la hechicera – **Pero chicas lo siento mucho, fue uno de mis impulsos de travesura** –

- **Esta bien, solo quiero decir algo…** – Dice Marceline, luego grita – **ABRAZO **– todos los chicos cubiertos de harina abrazaron a la hechicera dejándola cubierta de harina

- **Okay estamos a mano **– Dice ella limpiándose la harina igual que todos y repente se oye el rugir de las tripas de Finn

- **Oigan tengo hambre** –

- **Yo también** – Dice Marshall

- **Ustedes siempre tienen hambre** – Dice Marceline

**- Tienes toda tu boca llena de razón** – Dice Finn **– Y bien, ¿que hicimos de desayunar?** – Fionna lo vio como si realmente la ocasión ameritara estar enojada

- **"Hicimos", dirás hicieron porque, según yo, ustedes dos no hicieron completamente nada** – Lo regaño como mamá haciendo que este se asustara al igual que Marshall quedando abrazados

- **Ya calma, Fi** – Le dice Marceline – **mira como los tienes** – Dice señalando a Finn y a Marshall arrinconados abrazándose

**- bueno ya es mucho cuento, iré a despertar a mis hijas mientras ustedes preparan todo **– Dice a hechicera y sale de la cocina

- **Ya levántense **– ellos obedecen – **Y vengan a ayudarnos a acomodar todo** – Les dan los platos cubiertos y vasos – **Vayan a acomodarlos en la mesa** – los chicos salen de la cocina y las chicas ponen el desayuno en el carrito para poder llevarlo a la mesa

Con la hechicera | (• ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

Ella se encontraba en un inmenso cuarto con tema de princesas, en ese cuarto se encontraban dos camas y una cuna donde dormían sus hijas, las despertó – **Niñas, ya es hora de levantarse, ya está listo el desayuno** – Al decir esto lentamente despertaban las niñas la primera fue April, quien se empezó a reír – **Mi bebe ya despertó** – Cargo a la pequeña – **Niñas levántense **– se levantan lentamente las niñas – **Buenos días mis pequeñas** –

**- Buenos días, mami** – Dice Angel

**- Buenos días, mami** – Dice Zigzag

- **Vengan ya está listo el desayuno, sus tías Marcy y Fionna lo hicieron** –

- **Okay, vamos** – Dice Angel saliendo del cuarto, siendo seguida por Zigzag y la hechicera con la bebe en brazos, llegaron a la cocina las niñas se sentaron, al momento les sirvieron waffles con fresas y crema batida ((tengo hambre haha :P)), la hechicera chasque los dedos y un biberón apareció, empezó a alimentar a April y así continuo el desayuno.

Horas después | (• ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

Todos se estaban arreglándose con la ropa que les había conseguido la hechicera, después de unos minutos los chicos salieron, como la fiesta era formal la hechicera les consiguió trajes formales (como los del episodio "The Creeps"), el de Finn estaba compuesto por un saco y pantalón negro con zapatos formales del mismo color una camisa de botones azul con corbata negra todo con un toque medieval, el de Marshall era casi igual a excepción de que su camisa era roja, minutos después las chicas bajaron con vestidos muy hermosos el de Fionna era un vestido azul marino del mismo tono de la camisa de Finn, escotado y con lentejuelas de la cintura y terminaban donde terminaba el escote. El de Marceline era un vestido rojo en corte A con escote de corazón, el de la hechicera era un vestido negro hasta el suelo también en escote de corazón.

- **¿Listos chicos?** – Dice Fionna

- **¿Eh?, ah claro listos** – Dice Marshall el cual estaba atontado, al igual que Finn, por cómo se veían las chicas, en eso llegan las niñas con vestidos colores amarillo Angel, café claro Zigzag, eran las únicas que iban a ir a la fiesta ya que April aún era muy pequeña.

- **¿Ya estamos todos?** – Dice Finn

- **Si **– Dice la hechicera

- **Okay, pues vámonos, que estamos esperando** – Dice Marshall, todos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al pueblo, al llegar todos estaban vestidos formalmente, el alcalde del pueblo los recibió cordialmente y los acerco a una mesa donde había siete sillas los chicos obedecieron y se sentaron entonces el alcalde se acercó a un antiguo micrófono y dijo

- **los habitantes del pueblo de Guirnalda hoy estamos muy agradecidos de que nuestros nuevos héroes, Finn el humano, Marshall Lee, Marceline Abadeer, Fionna la humana y Raquel Gutiérrez, estén aquí presentes** – Todos los habitantes gritaron en seña de felicidad – **Ellos son almas buenas, por eso esta noche celebramos que nos acompañen a celebrar, ahora regocíjense, regocíjense **– Todos volvieron a la fiesta después del discurso, las niñas encontraron a su héroe y le entregaron el regalo, mientras la hechicera platicaba con su madre y varias personas más, algunas personas se fueron dejando a la hechicera sola con sus madre

- **Mira hija, ¿vez al chico que esta con sus hijas?** -

- **Si mama, ¿Por qué?** –

- **Nada, solo me pareció perfecto para yerno** -

- **Mama, por favor** –

- **¿Qué?, me dio un buen presentimiento y ya sabes qué pasa cuando tengo uno** – se empezó a alejar porque las niñas estaban acercando al joven jalándolo de los brazos dejándolo frente a la hechicera, la hechicera volteo, lo vio muy cerca, se sorprendió

- **Encantado** – toma la mano de la hechicera y la besa mientras hace una reverencia – **mi nombre es Luca Vinasco** – La hechicera estaba hipnotizada por el apuesto chico el cual traía un traje muy parecido al de los chicos con la diferencia de que el llevaba una camisa blanca con una faja roja y corbata igual a la de los chicos pero de color rojo

- **Encantada, es un gusto conocer al hombre que salvo a mis hijas** – Lo miro a los ojos y se perdió en sus hermosos ojos verdes con rasgos gatunos – **De verdad le agradezco mucho que haya salvado a mis hijas, la verdad moriría si a ellas les pasara algo malo** –

- **No tiene que agradecer madame, es un gusto, solo me preguntaba dónde estaba el padre de sus hijas** –

- **Oh bueno pues vera yo no estoy casada, mis hijas las adopte y me cambiaron la vida** –

- **Que lastima una mujer tan hermosa como usted, con tres hermosas hijas, será un hombre con suerte el que tenga su corazón en un futuro** – Dice el joven haciendo un leve sonrojo en la hechicera -**Si no le molesta me encantaría conocer la historia de cómo encontró a sus hijas **–

- **Claro que no es molestia, pero preferiría sentarme para contar las historias** – Dice acercándose una silla que estaba en una mesa vacía, el joven la ayudo a sentarse y se sentó frente a ella – **Bien, mi primera hija llego a mi como un milagro, ella antes de que yo fuera su madre era como su tía no éramos de la misma sangre ella me decía así de cariño, yo siempre estuve ahí para ella, en especial porque sufría mucho ella no tenía padres muchas parejas la adoptaban pero terminaban por dejarla por su poder especial, pero un día la mujer que parecía la indicada para ser su madre, sin motivo alguno la abandono, la dejo llorando, yo la consolé y la cuide desde ese día y ella me considera su madre, porque sabe que yo nunca la dejare y siempre la protegeré**-

- **Wow, si no lo importa me podría decir ¿cuál es el poder especial de él que habla?** –

- **Bueno ella tiene un poder muy peculiar, ella a diferencia de mis otras hijas, tiene la facultad de transformarse en un pequeño mapache cuando ella quiera**–

- **Eso es asombroso- **Dice el joven** - por favor prosiga con las historias** -

- **está bien, luego esta Zigzag, su madre murió al dar a luz, así que ella se quedó con su padre, su padre la maltrataba y la golpeaba, un día ella logro escapar del lado de su padre, ellos vivían en el bosque un día estaba cazando cuando de un momento a otro ella llego corriendo hacia mí y se escondió detrás de mi pierna, me dijo "****_por favor, ayúdame me quiere hacer daño_****", pelee contra el padre de ella afortunadamente pude vencerlo y desde ese momento crie a Zigzag, ella me considero como su madre desde el momento en que la protegí y le di mi amor incondicional** –

**- Que lindo, y tienes otra hija verdad April **–

**- Asi es ella es la más pequeña, bueno, ella llego a mí un día que iba flotando… -** No la dejo terminar

- **Espera… ¿puedes flotar?** –

**- Asi es soy una vampira, pero también tengo algo de hechicera por ahí, haha **–

- **Genial **–

-** Gracias** - sonríe - **Bueno como iba diciendo, un día iba flotando por una parte algo alejada, ya que estaba explorando la ciudad, y oí el llanto de una niña, seguí el sonido y lo que encontré me horrorizo era una bebe tirada en el piso con quemaduras graves, vi que habían lanzado un tipo de bola de fuego hacia ella, seguí mis instintos y salte para protegerla, la cubrí usando mi cuerpo e involuntaria mente puse un campo de fuerza a nuestro alrededor , protegiéndonos las dos, sus padres trataron de atacarnos, al igual que con el padre de Zigzag los derrote y le entregue mi amor al igual que con Angel y Zigzag** –

- **Veo, que eres alguien cariñoso y protector con las personas que amas** – Dice el joven levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a la hechicera para levantarse

- **Fue un gusto hablar con tigo** –

**- Igualmente, pero antes de irme me encantaría que me concediera esta pieza** – La hechicera le dio la mano para dirigirse a la pista de baile una cancion lenta la hechicera y el Luca pasaron a la pista donde estaban nuestros héroes con sus respectivas parejas y varias parejas más empezó una cancion cantada por un joven Duende acompañado de una banda de la misma especie comenzaron a tocar (la cancion es So Close por Jon McLaughlin)

**_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_**

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

Termino la cancion era tarde y era momento de irse, se despidieron, la hechicera fue a su casa acompañada de sus hijas y de nuestros héroes, Marshall hablo

- **Y ¿bien?** –

- **Y bien, ¿qué? **– Responde la hechicera

- **Ya sabes, ¿quién era el muchacho que estuvo contigo toda la fiesta? – **Dice Fionna

- **Ah, eso** – Dice la hechicera **– Su nombre es Luca Vinasco, él fue quien salvo a mis hijas – **

**- Pues parece que le caíste bien – **Dice Marceline

- **Demasiado bien** – Dice Finn

- **Ashh ya dejen de portarse como niños** – Abre la puerta de la casa y lleva a sus hijas al su cuarto y los chicos van a sus cuartos también, cuando ella se dirigía al suyo tocaron la puerta. – **¿Si?** –

- **Soy yo, Luca** – Estaba obscuro pero aún se alcanzaban a ver sus hermosos ojos

- **Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?** –

- **Tenía que verte otra vez, ¿te gustaría mañana ir conmigo al teatro?** –

- **Claro que sí, pero ahora vete antes de que alguien te vea y piense mal de nosotros** –

- **Nos vemos mañana** –

- **Hasta mañana** – Sonrió y lo vio alejarse

* * *

_Hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si ya se tal vez se pregunten porque le puse ese nombre el nuevo héroe bueno pues verán tome los nombres que me dieron de sugerencia y los junte junto con otros que ya tenia, luego los fuimos descartando y quedo Luca el apellido se le ocurrió a mi mamá._

_Antes de irme les daré algo para que para que investiguen:_

_¿Cómo se le dice a los pájaros cuando están embarazados? (ya saben cuándo todavía no tienen el huevo fuera y lo está creando en su organismo)_

_El que tenga la respuesta correcta le dedicare el cap. siguiente_

_Y aquí acaba el capítulo nueve_

_Nos leemos luego chicos, los amo :P_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola chiquitines, perdón por haberme tardador muuucho es que me castigaron y me dejaron sin computadora, luego un bloqueo y muchas muchas cosas más que tal vez no quieran escuchar, así que bueno aquí les traigo el décimo capítulo de esta historia_

_Fiioremarcy117 y alecita122 gracias por los reviews_

_Aunque no la contestaron bien haha :P (P.D. Dejare la respuesta al final del capítulo)_

_Sin más preámbulo ¡EL CAPITULO DIEZ!_

_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

_Chapter 10: ¿Es esto felicidad o solo una ilusión?_

_Disclaimer: Ni Hora de Aventura, ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward_

* * *

Al día siguiente

Todos ya habían desayunado, así que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento la hechicera practicaba con su espada despedazando un maniquí, mientras que Marshall junto a todos para decirles algo

- **Oigan, les tengo un chisme** – Dice el

- **¿Qué paso?** – Dice Fionna

- **cuenta cuenta** – Dice Finn

- **Dinos ándale** – Dice Marceline

- **Pues verán,** **yo iba caminando hacia la cocina y oí que tocaban la puerta iba a acercarme a abrirla pero Raquel apareció de la nada y la abrió, yo me convertí en murciélago para poder ver quien era, me sorprendí al saberlo, ¡era Luca!** -

- **¿¡Luca!? **– Dicen Marceline, Finn y Fionna

- **Asi es, y luego le dijo a Raquel que si quería ir con él al teatro o algo así, verdaderamente no entendí muy bien esa parte, pero ella acepto** –

- **Aaawww** – Dice Fionna

- **Que tierno** – Dice Marceline

- **Y van a ir al teatro, Que romántico** - Dice Finn, vio que todos se le habían quedado viendo, carraspeo un poco y dijo con una voz más grave – **Digo que cursi** –

- **Ay Finn **– Dice Marceline dándole un beso en los labios

Siguieron entrenando hasta que dieron las 4:30 a esa hora Raquel se retiró a escondidas para que nadie notara su ausencia, pero Finn la había visto salir del campo de entrenamiento y fue a hablar con los chicos

- **Oigan chicos, ya fue a arreglarse, hay que hacer algo** – Dice Finn

- **Oh ya se hay que hacer la rutina del padre sobre protector **– Dice Marshall

**- Si y mientras ustedes hacen eso nosotras la atrasaremos** –Dice Fionna

- **Bueno hay que empezar, Finn, Marshall, vayan a vestirse como un papa súper juzgador**–

- **Okay** – los chicos salieron de la habitación y las chicas caminaron a la habitación de la hechicera y atoraron la puerta mientras ella se arreglaba así que ella no se dio cuenta, las chicas fueron con los chicos que estaban cambiados, Finn tenía una camisa de botones blanca con una corbata roja y un chaleco azul, con un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, Marshall tenía una camisa polo roja con un chaleco, saco negro, pantalón negro y zapatos negros de vestir como los de Finn

- **Wow, enserio se ven geniales** – Dice Fionna

- **Tienes razón** – Dice Marceline

- **Oh Gracias** – Dice Finn haciendo la típica pose de caballero (ya saben en la que levantan el meñique y hacen una cara como si algo oliera mal), siendo imitado por Marshall

- **bueno ya está casi todo listo solo falta que la víctima llegue, mwahahahaha** – Dice Fionna sobándose las manos como villano de caricatura, an ese momento tocan la puerta y Marceline se acerca a abrir y los chicos se acomodaron en los sillones Finn lustrando su espada de sangre de demonio y Marshall fingía leer un libro

Con Raquel

Estaba casi lista eran las 5:00, ya estaba terminando de arreglarse el cabello y tenía todo listo, le había dicho a sus hijas que iba a salir, los chicos estaban entrenando así que no tenía que preocuparse de nada, (o eso creía ella) termino con su cabello y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, ya que había escuchado que tocaban la puerta de entrada, trato de abrirla puerta pero algo la detenia

- **Que rayos** – La volvió a jalar

Con los chicos

- **Buenos días joven** – Dice Finn sin mirarlo

- **Tome asiento** – Dice Marshall, Luca pasa muy nervioso y se sienta en un sillón frente a Finn y Marshall - **así que tú eres el joven que va a salir con Raquel** -

Luca traga saliva - **S-si señor** – comienzan una plática en la que se podía sentir la tensión, hasta que llegaron al punto en que Finn y Marshall se levantaron de las sillas y se acercaron a Luca

- **Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella** – Dice Finn con tono amenazante

- **L-las mejores señor** – Dice nervios, Finn y Marshall le hacen muchas preguntas – **Y-yo solo quiero hacerla feliz** –

- **Ah y tú crees que nosotros no podemos hacerla feliz** – Dice Marshall y en ese momento llega Raquel y mira a todos, ve a Marceline y a Fionna riendo en una esquina, a Marshall y a Finn rodeando a Luca el cual esta azorado un el sillón

- **QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ, PRIMERO ME APRESAN EN MI HABITACION Y LUEGO LE HACEN ESTO A LUCA** – los mira amenazadoramente y ayuda a Luca a ponerse de pie y caminan a la puerta, voltea con Finn, Marshall, Fionna y Marceline**– Pero ya verán me voy a vengar** – se empiezan a ir

Ya afuera de la casa

- **perdón por eso, Luca** –

- **no pasa nada** – mira para atrás y en la ventana de la casa esta Marshall haciendo una seña de "te estoy viendo", traga saliva

- **calma me encargare de que ya no te molesten con eso, bueno y ¿qué vamos a ver en el teatro?** –

- **bueno hay una obra muy buena se llama "Bodas de Sangre" es una de las mejores obras que existe, dicen que data de la antigua Roma, muchísimo antes de la guerra de los champiñones** –

- **Wow, que genial** – la hechicera sonríe – **debe ser muy buena para que perdure hasta ahora** –

Llegaron al teatro y vieron "Bodas de Sangre" La obra giraba en torno a la futura boda entre dos novios. El novio está decidido a casarse y se lo comunica a su madre, quien se encuentra acorralada por los fantasmas del pasado, porque la prometida de su hijo fue novia de Leonardo, familiar de los Félix y enemigos del novio y la madre. El amor de la novia por Leonardo, amor que ya creía olvidado, vuelve a despertar cuando ve a su antiguo novio el día de su boda. También se plantea el conflicto entre dos familias. Por un lado, la parentela del novio y la madre, quien ha perdido a su marido y a uno de sus hijos por culpa de la otra familia. La familia de Leonardo, la de los Félix, está también abocada a la catástrofe, ya que éste aún está enamorado de la novia, con la que estuvo saliendo durante tres años y a la cual no ha podido olvidar pese a estar casado y tener un hijo. Finalmente el novio y la novia se casan, pero durante los festejos matrimoniales la novia y Leonardo se escapan para hacer realidad su sueño de estar juntos. El novio los persigue por el bosque hasta que los encuentra y, entonces, en una lucha entre Leonardo y el novio, ambos mueren. La novia, que siente que ya no tiene motivo por el que vivir, visita a la madre, no para pedirle perdón sino para que le quite la vida a ella también. La madre, por su parte, no es capaz ni de tocarla, aunque le gustaría hacerlo hasta acabar con ella, no tiene suficientes fuerzas para hacer nada, ya que acaba de perder lo único que le quedaba; su hijo.

- **Wow, eso fue muy trágico pero la obra fue hermosa** – Dicen saliendo del teatro

- **Tienes razón, valieron la pena las tres horas** – Dice Luca

- **Asi es** –

- **¿Quieres ir por un helado? **–

- **Claro **– Sonríe y caminan a la heladería

Con los chicos

- **Donde rayos estarán, ya han pasado casi cuatro horas desde que se fueron** – Dice Marshall

- **Cálmense, hasta parecen sus padres** – Dice Fionna

**- Fionna tiene razon, ya están grandecitos se pueden cuidar solos** – Dice Marceline

- **Pero ¿y si les paso algo?** – Dice Finn

**- Tenemos que vigilarlos** – Dice Marshall

- **Asi es** – los dos salen corriendo, las chicas se levantan

- **Vamos Fi, hay que vigilar que no hagan algo estúpido** – Dice Marceline

- **Si vamos** – Los siguen, pronto se encuentran "escondidos" detrás de una planta, vigilando a la hechicera y a Luca, digo "escondidos" porque los chicos estaban tras una diminuta planta vigilando mientras que las chicas se sentaron en una mesita a tomar café

**- Oh por favor chicos, levántense de ahí-** Dice Marceline

- **Si chicos todos los están observando –** Dice Fionna, viendo a su alrededor un montón de gente confundida de porque ellos dos estaban espiando a la hechicera y a Luca

Con Raquel y Luca

Ambos comían helado sentados en una mesita y charlando, Raquel se dio cuenta de la presencia de los chicos, ella suspira

- **¿Qué pasa?** - Dice Luca

- **Ahí están los chicos** –

- **Ahh sí, creo que ya los vi** –

**- ¿Deberíamos decirles algo?** –

-** Tengo una mejor idea, mira **– el llama al camarero

- **¿En qué le puedo servir señor? –** Dice el camarero

**- Mire, le pagare $100 si usted le tira "accidentalmente" dos vasos de agua a esos dos que están ahí** – apunta disimuladamente a Marshall y a Finn

**- a sus órdenes señor** – toma los vasos de agua y camina, pasa por detrás de los chicos y tira los vasos de agua y los chicos quedan empapados

- ¡**QUE RAYOS!** – Dicen Marshall y Finn

- **Eso les pasa por espiarnos** – Dice Raquel la cual estaba parada frente a ellos, mientras que Luca estaba a su lado dándole el dinero a el camarero

- **Se los dijimos** – Dice Marceline tomando de su taza de café y siendo imitada por Fionna

- **¿Y qué hacen aquí? **– Dice Raquel

- **Bueno, pues nosotros veníamos a vigilar a que no pasara algo malo**- Dice Finn

- **Entonces, gracias, pero no nos vuelva a espiar-**

**- Esta bien** – Dicen refunfuñando los chicos

Todo iba bien, todos eran felices, entrenaban todos los días, salían juntos, jugaban con las niñas, incluso habían hablado con los hombres del pueblo e hicieron un pequeño ejército con el cual entrenaron, pero nadie sabía que poco después todo iba a cambiar drásticamente. Unas semanas más tarde, todo era un caos, el Lich había decidido adelantar su visita enviando a su ejército de las tinieblas.

El día en el que las tropas llegaron, Todo estaba tranquilo estaban sentados todos fuera tomando un café, mientras que las niñas jugaban un rato siendo vigiladas por su madre por supuesto, cuando de un momento a otro toda la gente del pueblo llego corriendo.

**-¡CORRAN, RAPIDO AHÍ VIENEN!** – Gritaban

Cuando se alcanzó a ver algo además de la gente que corría tratando de escapar, el líder se acercaba a las niñas tratando de lastimarlas, Raquel corrió y se puso frente a ellas hizo que ellas y la nana se fueran a casa, los chicos tomaron sus armas pero rápidamente la gente que se había unido al ejercito de nuestros héroes, hablaron.

- **Vayan a esconderse ustedes tienen que mantenerse con vida, nosotros los detendremos** – Dice el líder, los chicos asienten y van corriendo a casa de la hechicera

- **Rápido, tome todo lo que crean importante, mantas, comida, todo, tenemos que ir al bunquer para estar seguros** –Los chicos hicieron caso y tomaron todo lo que pudieron, todos salieron corriendo hacia donde Raquel (acompañada de sus hijas) se dirigía, bajaron por unas escaleras largas y pronto se encontraron con una gran puerta de metal, la abrieron y entraron rápidamente, cerraron la puerta extremadamente gruesa.

- **¿Están todos aquí?** – Dice la hechicera encendiendo la luz y dejando ver un gran lugar

- **Si, aquí estamos todos** –

-** Bien** – La hechicera le dijo a la nana que preparara a las niñas para dormir, mientras que los chicos se preparaban para la próxima batalla que se iba a librar entre el Lich y nuestros héroes

* * *

Hasta aquí mis amados lectores, lo lamento pero hasta aquí quedo este capítulo, los amo, ah y si me vuelvo a tardar tanto, no se queden ahí, llamen a la NASA puede que me hayan secuestrado los aliens.

P.D. La respuesta de la pregunta del capítulo anterior era, ni más, ni menos la palabra:

"OVIPAR"

Los amo, nos leemos luego J


	11. Aviso!

Hola!, Kon'nichiwa!, Hi!, Hallo!, Olá!, Bonjour!, mis amados y queridos lectores, , eh estado pensando mucho acerca de esto y mi familia me ha ayudado en esto y bueno escribo este aviso para decirles que he llegado a la conclusión de que este Fic…

Va a tener continuación en un nuevo Fic

Hahaha que ya se había asustado verdad?, no se crean no los podría dejar, yo los amo y amo escribir así que no se preocupen, no me ire en un rato :P

El nuevo Fic se llamara:

"La Guerra de la Tinieblas"

Los amo a todos, nos leemos luego

P.D. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para un Fic o One-Shoot, que les gustaría que yo hiciera sobre cualquier personajes ya sean de animes o de HDA o de My Little Pony (si a mi me gusta My Little Pony ¿Y?), o de cualquier otra cosa, díganme sin pena :P


End file.
